Drama Never Ends
by StarksZoey
Summary: Dimitri cheats on Rose, but not with Tasha. How does Rose cope, who will be her support? This story follows Rose and the rest of the cast through court. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**ROSE POV**

"Rose!" Dimitri called from my door. I guess he was wondering where I was. It had been a few weeks since I had guarded Lissa. She had been on vacation with Christian which was an engagement present from me and Dimitri, she had told me to stay behind to have a little holiday myself while she asked for a few other guardians to come along instead.

"I'm in the shower!" I called back. I waited a few minutes, but no reply.

"That's an invitation you know."

"Oh, I can't let myself get distracted though, we have a big day ahead of us Rose." His tone almost sounded the same but there was that little, 'I'm bored' sound in it too. Dimitri had gotten distant lately, I have tried continuously to find out what's wrong but he just keeps saying that he's tired.

"Oh okay then. Won't be a sec." I call back trying my best to sound as little disappointed as I possibly can.

As I finish in the shower I walk out just in my underwear, hoping oh so much that it will change Dimitri's mind. I walk to where he is sitting on the bed and kissed him passionately on the lips, I notice that this time it has none of the heat that it would usually have, there used to be at least a little there. At that moment I knew something was wrong. I had to ask, I figured this was the only time I could.

So in the best angry/concerned voice I could I asked the big question I was dying to know the answer to. "Dimitri, what's up with you lately? You haven't been yourself, and don't say nothing or that you're tired."

"Uh, there really isn't anything wrong, I've just been stressed lately, you know how it is." He replied avoiding my eyes.

"Your right in a way, I do know how it feels to be stressed out. But you haven't seemed into me for a while now. Are you losing your feelings for me?" This was a question I didn't really want to know the answer to, but I had to ask.

"No Roza, I love you." His reply was hesitant. I didn't fully believe him, but what more could I get out of him? So instead I just leaned down and kissed him. The feeling was only slightly there, that's what put me off most, I knew now for sure there was something wrong.

**DIMITRI POV**

It was getting harder and harder every day to face Rose, knowing what I had done to her, when she was so innocent. 

I didn't know how to break it to her, I would have to do it sooner or later before she caught me. I had to go over to see her this morning, maybe I would tell her if I was brave enough. It's funny, everyone sees me as serious and ready to face anything, yet I can't even face my girlfriend.

I sat on her bed while we had a conversation as she showered. She was a great woman. Things didn't seem to be the same anymore, and knowing me I'll be a idiot and won't tell her anything until she either finds out of she breaks up with me.

I heard the water stop and she got out of the shower. I guess it's now or never, but how am I supposed to say anything. Ah, this is shit! She is going to hate me with everything in her. To top it all off, she is one of the best guardians out there.

As Rose finished in the shower she walked out in just her underwear, God she looked good, it was hard to resist the urge to just make love to her then and there.

Rose bought me out of my fantasies with a question I didn't exactly want to answer.

"Dimitri, what's up with you lately? You haven't been yourself, and don't say nothing or that you're tired."

"Uh, there really isn't anything wrong, I've just been stressed lately, you know how it is." I replied avoiding her gaze.

"Your right in a way, I do know how it feels to be stressed out. But you haven't seemed into me for a while now. Are you losing your feelings for me?" Rose replied sounding angry and hurt.

"No Roza, I love you." I said hesitantly. With that she leaned down and kissed me passionately.

She sighed and walked towards her drawers, I took that as my reason to leave her. I walked out the door and down the hallway to where I saw Abby. I knew that she could cheer me up in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and thanks for the reviews I received. I forgot to mention in the first chapter, It is not all Human, it shows that further in the story, and Abby is a friend of Dimitri and Rose's but as it says in this chapter they are not too close. The story is in a way after Last Sacrifice, but it isn't a sequel, just a story afterwards.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters; Richelle Mead is the creator of these wonderful characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**ROSE POV**

I sighed as I reached into my drawers to get a pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank top to go with it and my favourite black knee high boots. I had a really bad feeling in my stomach, as if I knew something bad was going to happen.

I walked out the door to go to meet Lissa and Christian for the welcome home breakfast. As I was walking towards her dorm, which I may add, is huge considering she is the Queen, when I walked into my worst nightmare, Dimitri and Abby doing the unthinkable. Abby Ivashkov was a royal Moroi related to Adrian, I knew that Dimitri and Abby had been close, but not that close. Abby and I were friends, but we never really hung out, neither did Dimitri, till now I guess. Abby was a pretty girl, of course she had the famous emerald green Ivashkov eyes, with short brown hair. She had a slim figure like most Moroi, nothing on mine though.

"Please tell me this isn't happening." I muttered, my eyes filling with tears.

"Rose, it's not what it see-"I cut him off immediately.

"It is exactly what it seems, your cheating on me! I knew there was something wrong for the past few weeks, I can't believe I didn't see this coming, how could you do this to me Dimitri, I thought you loved me? And Abby, we were friends!" I pleaded while tears were streaming down my face.

"Rose, please just list-"I cut him off a second time.

"No Dimitri, I will NOT listen, I loved you with all my heart, and then you go and smash it into little pieces. It's over! I don't ever want to see you again!" I stormed off to go and find Lissa.

**. . .**

"Lissa!" I banged on her door and nearly fell in when she opened it. Her hair was all messed up, and I could tell what was going on, I turned to walk away, even more tears streaming down my face.

"Rose! Come back, what's wrong?" Her voice filled with concern.

I ran away saying, "No Liss, I'll tell you tomorrow, just make the moment last, forget about me for the night and have fun."

"Rose!" I could hear her shout as I turned the corner to go and see if Adrian was available. Adrian and I had patched things up since our break-up, I was so happy we were friends now, I cherished every moment I possibly could.

**LISSA POV**

I woke up to the feel of Christians soft warm lips kissing my jaw and neck. God they felt good, I loved it when he woke me up like this, in other words I loved him.

"Ohh Christian-n, do you know how good that feels?" I moaned.

"No I don't, but feel free to show me babe." He said with a devilish grin on his face just before he leaned down and kissed me with so much passion and lust I thought wasn't possible.

He trailed kissed down my jaw, to my neck and down my stomach while his hands roamed my body and mine tangled in his hair. It felt so good, like I was in heaven, only until It was rudely interrupted.

"LISSA!" I heard Rose banging on the door. What could she possibly want at this time of morning, although she sounded pretty upset. I opened the door and she nearly fell in.

By the looks of it she had just had a fight with Dimitri or worse. Rose looked at me once then ran off down the hallway.

"Rose! Come back, what's wrong?" I yelled as she ran away, my voice filled with concern.

"No Liss, I'll tell you tomorrow, just make the moment last, forget about me for the night and have fun." She yelled as she went around the corner. It almost sounded as if she were telling me to have fun with Christian and forget her. I can do that, but I won't fully forget her and how sad she looked, she was after all my best friend, and because of that I knew that she wouldn't come back after seeing me like this.

"What was up with Rose?" Christian asked, he sounded worried too, which is a first.

"I'm not sure." I replied as I snuggled up to Christian with my head on his chest while his arm snaked around my waist.

"She'll be alright babe, its Rose after all." He reassured me.

And with that I fell asleep.

**ROSE POV**

I ran around the corner from Lissa's with tears just pouring all over my face. Thankfully I reached Adrian's room.

"Adrian, can I please come in?" I knocked on his door, but that was until I heard what was going on inside, him drinking and more with his new girlfriend, Jill. I was truly happy for him, but just this moment I wished that he was alone. I knew it was selfish.

So instead of waiting for him to open the door, I just walked away slowly thinking of who I could possibly turn to now. I didn't know what to do, I kept seeing the image of Dimitri and Abby sucking each other's faces off, and it made me cry even more. There was a seat that I walked past on the way back to my dorm, so I sat down instead of walking back to my room.

The tears all came then, I was crying for the hurt I felt from Dimitri, crying for the fact that everyone was busy and they couldn't help, crying for-. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, I only knew too well. Eddie.

"Rose, are you OK?" his voice filled with concern and comfort.

"Oh Eddie! I'm so glad you here." I ran into his arms. "No, I'm not OK."

"Rose, uh, would you like to come back to my room and talk about it, or we could go to yours?" His voice sounded a little different, like he wanted to comfort me the best he could.

I replied with the only words I could. "Yes please Eddie."

We walked off with me leaning on him for support and his arm around my waist to keep me up. It felt strange for a while, but it felt right at the same time, almost as if I belonged there. We arrived at Eddie's dorm door, and he helped me in to sit on the bed.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Eddie said.

"Uh, no thanks. Is it alright if I crash here for the night though? I need someone I know to comfort me," I pleaded hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course, I'll sleep on the couch; if you want you can sleep on the bed." Eddie replied hesitantly.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks a lot Eddie." I sat up with one of the pillows in my arms and my head on Eddie's shoulder, he seemed a little uncomfortable, but soon relaxed.

"What happened Rose?"

I was hesitant before I replied. "Dimitri cheated on me, so I broke up with him." I blurted all at once as a new set of tears started running down my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't realise. Are you ok?"

"No, does it look like I'm ok?" I practically shouted

Before he could reply I said "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just a little out of it at the moment."

"It's okay Rose, I completely understand, would you like me to stop talking about it?"

"Yeah that would be good thanks. T.V sounds good, with some chocolate, if you have any?"

"Rose! How could you ask, who doesn't have chocolate?" He chuckled.

After all the hurt and tears I had gone through today, I actually started to laugh. It felt so right to be with Eddie, I hadn't realised it till now, but he really did look after me, just like Mason had asked.

"Okay, sounds great then!" I said after I finished laughing.

Eddie and I watched TV and just silently talked for most of the night until I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, or so I thought, until Adrian showed up. God Damn it.

"Adrian! I know you're there!" I called out for him. He really was bad at hiding when I knew it was his dream.

"Hey there Little Dhampir, happy to see me?" He said with a lazy grin.

"I'm not really in the mood right now Adrian."

"What's up Little Dhampir?" He sounded both worried and concerned.

I sighed, "Dimitri cheated on me and I dumped him."

"Oh Rose, are you ok?" He said as he leaned in for a hug.

"No not really." I sniffed into his chest.

"I'll kick his ass next time I see him."

"No, don't do that Adrian, please."

"Well, Ok then, but at least let me hand it to him."

"Fine, not too harsh though." I whispered. We stood there for a while, until I heard Adrian's voice.

"I'll let you go now Little Dhampir, I'll see you soon. I Love you."

"Love you too Adrian." I replied just as the Spirit dream started to fade.

**EDDIE POV**

I was walking back from one of my extra classes that I had been organising for Moroi to learn to fight when I saw Rose sitting on one of the benches just outside or where the girls' dorms where, she looked like a corpse from all the crying I assume.

I felt so sorry for her, so my feelings took the better of me. We had spent most of the night talking about it, or well I was talking and she was crying, then watched TV and ate chocolate until she fell asleep on my lap. It was a really nice night, I liked the fact that I could look after her when no one else was able to, it made me feel as if I was living up to the promise I gave to Mason.

I hadn't realised until now that Rose was fast asleep, on my chest. It felt so right for her to be there. I slowly and very carefully slipped from under her head and made my way over to the couch where I was going to be sleeping for the night.

"Lucky me." I said to myself. Oh well, you've got to be the gentleman when necessary I guess. If you thought about it, it wasn't as bad as you would expect, but that was until you woke up in the morning.

I laid down on the couch with millions of thoughts floating through my head. There were so many questions I wanted the answers to. I didn't know what to do anymore, how to break it to her. Maybe it would cheer her up, or sadden her even more. Ah! I hate girl troubles; it makes me all soft inside, that can't be good for my reputation can it!

I was shouting in my head so much that I didn't realise I was so tired until my eyes started to droop. The worst part was that I still had many questions.

Thankfully my tiredness took the better of me and I could stop thinking about all these things and just sleep peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This one is a little short and only in Rose's Point of View, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Vampire Academy characters, Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 3**

**ROSE POV**

When I woke in the morning, I found myself sprawled all over the bed and Eddie was on the couch. I rose hoping I wouldn't make any noise that would wake Eddie, and went off to go to the toilet and wash my face. My eyes were all puffy from the crying last night.

When I came back, all I could smell was bacon and eggs wafting through the hallway. "I didn't know you could cook Eddie, I'm impressed."

"Well when you have to live by yourself, you kind of have to learn how to cook." He hastily added.

"True. Hey Eddie thanks again for letting me stay last night. Could we maybe catch up again soon? I had fun."

"That sounds great, I'd love to Rose!" I noticed a bit of enthusiasm in his voice, a small smile hinted at the edge of my mouth.

"Awesome, well I'll stay for brekkie, but then I have to go see Lissa."

We ate our bacon and eggs speaking occasionally, but before long I had to go meet Lissa.

"Thanks again Eddie, I'll see you later, catch up for lunch?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yeah OK, I'll see you then Rose."

As I hugged Eddie goodbye, I made my way over to Lissa's. I could tell that she would be waiting for me, just by the look that was on her face last night. She was worried, and I felt sorry for ruining her moment with Christian. They had just gotten engaged, who would think of going to their room? Oh Rose Hathaway would, that's who.

"Lissa, are you there?" I knocked softly on her door. 

"Rose! Where have you been, I was so worried!"

"Sorry Liss, I didn't want to bother you last night, so I went to see Eddie." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and knew that they were going to leak.

"Mind if I come in, I'll tell you what happened, it's all good if Christian is here, he can join if he wants."

"Come in, go sit on the bed while I get you a hot chocolate."

As I made my way to the bed I realised that the tears were streaming down my face, and Christian being the smartass he is said, "Rose is crying! Oh My God, I think something is wrong."

"Shut the fuck up Christian, I would knock you out but I'm really not in the mood." There was a lot of anger in my voice, and I didn't realise it was that loud till I saw Christian shudder.

"Oh sorry Rose. I'll shut up now. Mind if I sit with you girls though?"

"If you really want."

Thank God Lissa walked in at that moment, she came and sat next to me with the hot chocolate in her hand, and handed me one, while glaring at Christian.

"So what happened, Rose?" Lissa asked with concern written all over her face.

"Well, long story short. Dimitri cheated on me with Abby Ivashkov and then I broke up with him." Wow, the tears were really coming now.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. But um who's Abby?" She reached over and hugged me, and surprisingly so did Christian.

"Uh, Abby is one of Dimitri's friends, I didn't realise they were so close until last night. I went off at him though, told him that I didn't want to see him ever again." I replied slowly.

"What a bitch!" Christian said.

I laughed at that, I had never realised that Christian cared about me that much till then, but I couldn't just sit there without a smartass comment. "Oh my, Christian is turning into a girl, calling someone a bitch now, are we?" I replied nearly falling off the bed laughing.

"Oh you're so funny Rose, NOT!" Christian added as his face went red.

"Awww...Christian, It's Rose...just ignore her." Lissa added in between her laughs.

I felt a lot better after laughing, with my best friend; she always made the best out of situations. We all sat on the bed watching TV after a while, with both me and Christian leaning on Lissa, thank god she didn't mind. Watching TV got a bit boring after a while, luckily it was time for me to go meet Eddie for lunch.

"Hey Liss, I gotta go meet Eddie for lunch. Thanks for all the support." I hugged her and Christian goodbye and made my way over to where I was to meet Eddie.

…

I was on my way to the Cafe when I ran into Dimitri. I knew that this wouldn't go well, so I just gave him '_the look' _and turned off to Eddie, who was standing out the front waiting for me and his face lit up when he saw me.

"Hey Eddie, how are you?" I asked while hugging him.

He replied quickly. "I'm good. How are you feeling?"

I didn't expect him to bring it up, but I answered anyway. "I'm alright, told Lissa this morning, didn't go as well as planned, I guess."

"Oh Rose, I feel for you, I have no idea what you're going through, is there any way I can help?" His voice sounded a little sad, but hopeful at the same time.

"Uh, just take my mind off it by having fun!" I laughed and so did Eddie.

We both went inside and ordered our meals, and drinks, Eddie being the responsible one ordered a coke, while I got a low alcohol cocktail, typical me. We didn't talk much, which was a bit awkward but it got even worse when I noticed that Dimitri walked in with Abby.

"Oh Rose, do you want to leave? I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to come here." Eddie asked his voice filled with worry and concern.

A small smile hinted at the edge of my mouth when I replied. "It's OK Eddie, I need to get past it, let's just stay and have a good time, and it's not your fault that they're here."

"Oh, okay then."

We sat there ordering drinks after drinks, till I was really close to getting smashed. We sat there laughing about all the drama's we had, and just having a good time. I felt so much better when I was around Eddie, I felt like it was where I was meant to be, and he reminded me of Mason too.

"Rose, I think you've had a little too much, maybe we should go." Eddie said when I had stopped laughing; he led me out of the cafe, towards my room.

When we arrived at my room, I landed straight on my bed and turned the TV on. "Want to join me Eddie?" I asked while he was just standing there.

"Uh, sure." His voice was a little shaky as if he was a little worried or something, but I soon forgot about it when he sat down.

We sat there is silence for a while, there was quite a bit of tension in the air, I got the feeling that Eddie wanted to say something, but I was drunk, so that might be why he didn't. I soon fell asleep wrapped up in the bed sheets and my head resting on Eddie's shoulder. I don't think he minded from the little grin I saw on his face.

**. . .**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Eddie's arms. I wonder how I got there? I got up as quietly as I could to go take a shower, hoping not to wake Eddie up, but just like that he woke at the sign of movement. He really was going to be a great guardian.

"Morning Eddie, how are you feeling?" I asked with an apologetic look.

"Mmmmm, really tired, you?"

"I feel like shit, I think I had too much to drink last night. Sorry." I chuckled 

He laughed along with me, and I felt a sudden warmth rise up throughout my body, something I hadn't felt since I was with Dimitri, and to make it even more surprising, it was stronger.

"I'm going to go for a shower then, you can watch TV or make brekkie, you decide." I said as I walked out to go have a shower.

The shower was cold at first, but then turned to the right temperature. I couldn't help but think how so many things had happened in the shower when I was with Dimitri, it bought a few tears to my eyes.

NO!

I couldn't do this. Okay, I need to make some rules about this whole Dimitri thing.  
>1. Do NOT think about the good times we had.<br>2. Do NOT shed tears for this dickhead.  
>3. Love the people around you.<br>And 4. Move on!

These rules seemed fair. Well I thought so anyway.

I walked out of the hallway to the smell of coffee and pancakes, Mmmmm they smelt good. Wouldn't it be nice to have a boyfriend to cook for you in the mornings? I know I sure would.

"Mmmmm Eddie, come cook for me every morning please." I pleaded 

He laughed at my reaction. "Maybe soon Rose, but for now just enjoy it."

And boy did I ever enjoy it! I had never had a breakfast like this with Dimitri, I would always have to cook for myself. NO! Rose stop! You can't think about him.

"Rose, I have to go. Sorry." His voice sounded sad. Almost as if he didn't want to leave.

"No problem, thanks again for last night and this morning, I really appreciate it." I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, he blushed at that, and I chuckled.

"Bye Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one is as good or better. Thanks for all your reviews so far. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of Vampire Academy**

**Chapter 4**

**ROSE POV**

I was walking towards Adrian's room when I saw him. Dimitri Belikov. The guy who tore my heart apart. Why couldn't he just stay clear? I wanted to keep walking but some part of me wasn't sad or hurt anymore, it was just telling me to be polite.

"Guardian Belikov, How are you?" I said as politely as I could manage.

"Guardian Hathaway, please call me Dimitri, and I am good, you?" He sounded sad, and sorry. But I knew I couldn't give in, and more proof of that was the fact that I didn't feel any of the Heat throughout my body that was usually there.

"Okay, Dimitri. I am fine thanks. Shall I be seeing you around?"

"Yes you probably will. Look Ros-"I cut him off before he could say anything.

"Dimitri, just don't. I am trying to move on, and by the looks of it, you need to too." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth, but of course being Rose Hathaway, these things happen.

"Oh, I'm glad you have moved on. I am hoping to soon as well. I am truly sorry though. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just please know that."

"Yes, I do know that. But you did. Oh well, your loss Dimitri. I will see you soon I guess. Bye." I started walking away until he started talking again.

"Rose, can we part as friends please?" His voice sounded defeated but still pleading at the same time.

"Sure. Goodbye for now then. I'll talk to you later." I left before he could reply, and I felt bad for that. 

Everything was so messed up at the moment. Dimitri broke my heart and Eddie is making me feel weird but good vibes.

Then I have to help to organise Lissa and Christian's wedding, although I will be wearing a dress, and look Hot, it was still as much as a pain in the ass to organise as Christian was.

The one thing I was grateful for, was the fact that there hadn't been many Strigoi attacks, although I had a bad feeling that it would soon end, but badly.

I arrived at Adrian's after a few minutes of babbling on in my head, and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" He called from inside. I opened the door and walked in.

"Adrian!"I called, hoping he was fully dressed.

"In the kitchen Rose." I walked into the kitchen to see a half naked Adrian, Only boxers on, lovely. I had to admit, Adrian was amazingly HOT, We had gotten hot a few times before me and Dimitri got together. It was just for fun though, and Hell it was!

"Hey Adrian, looks like you've had fun. Hey Jill." I chuckled.

He blushed then laughed. "Shut up. So, are you okay Little Dhampir?"

"Hey Rose, I heard what happened. Sorry to hear it."

"All good Jill, I'll get over it. Yeah, I'm fine. Eddie has been taking my mind off it for the past few days. It's been fun."

"I can tell." He had an amused look on his face.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean Adrian." I tried to control my voice as best I could, but it came out shaky. Eddie and I hadn't done anything, but I was still worried as to what Adrian had to say.

"Oh come on Rose, it's simple, your aura. It shines brighter than it did when you were with Belikov. How do you feel about him?" Well shit.

"Uh, I don't know honestly, I think I like him, like it feels right when I'm with him, but I don't know if he feels the same."

"I'll find out by his aura next time he's with you shall I?"

"It's up to you Adrian, if you want to. Well I gotta run, I just popped in to see how you both were. Have fun won't you?" I smirked.

"Sure thing I will." He laughed.

"Okay, gag. I'm going. Talk to you later." I hugged him goodbye and left his room feeling sick. How did he know about my feelings about Eddie? I mean it's not that obvious is it? I sure hope not.

I had liked Eddie as a friend since preschool when I met Mason, they were best friends, and then we both lost Mason. It was tragic, and Eddie and I have been inseparable since.

These feelings for him only started the other day after we had spent the night together after I got drunk. It wasn't really a romantic night, we just watched TV till I fell asleep on Eddie's shoulder.

I was walking towards my dorm when I found Lissa and Christian waiting outside for me. It looked as though she had been there for a while considering she was standing there jumping up and down with boredom, while Christian tried to calm her down.

"Lissa! Oh and Pyro." I called.

"Rose! Where have you been? I've been standing out here for about 15 minutes." Lissa said sounding agitated.

A smile formed at the edge of my face as I replied. "Sorry Liss, I went to see Adrian, Lucky I left just then."

"Yes it is lucky. I was standing here bored as hell. Christian here was trying to calm me down. I have some news to tell you." Her voice sounded a little nervous and excited.

"Ohhh, come in and tell." I motioned for them to come in and sit at the table while I went and made some Hot Chocolate.

I went into the kitchen, and as I made the famous Hot Chocolate that Dimitri had taught to me, with two spoonfuls of hot chocolate, I could hear muffled voices of excitement coming from Lissa.

As I finished making the drinks, I walked back into the lounge room where Lissa was hardly sitting on her seat, jeez she really did want to tell me something, and it must be really important.

"So tell me the big news, I'm excited now." I said as I handed her and Christian their Hot Chocolate's.

"Well, there are two things. I don't know if you'll be excited or not."

"Oh come on Liss, of course I'm going to be excited. Now hurry up and tell me."

"OK, calm down Rose. Well first of all, we are moving the wedding to next month." She had a nervous look on her face, it worried me.

"That's great Liss, can't wait. Congrats Pyro." I chuckled.

"Thanks." They both said at the same time, as if they were rehearsing it.

"So what's the other big news?"

"Well, Rose, I'M PREGNANT!" She had a huge grin on her face as she said it, and honestly I was so happy for her, and me of course, I'm going to be an Auntie!

"Liss that's great news! But Seriously Christian, you couldn't use protection just once? I really do wonder how a small thing like that could make a baby." Of course, I cracked up laughing, and Liss was trying not to break out into a smile. Christian sat there with a red face looking embarrassed, as always.

"Rose, you're such a bitch!"

"Only the best there is Pyro."Christian looked at me with a dislike in his eyes.

"Awww, Christian don't look at me like that."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Pyro!" I laughed as he walked off into the kitchen.

"Liss, invite everyone over to tell them the news!" I told Liss as soon as Christian was out of earshot.

"Well okay." She replied as she texted everyone for them to come over.

Lissa, Christian and I just sat waiting, and talking about the baby and the wedding, whether they wanted a girl, or a boy, what names they wanted. I found out that they both wanted a boy, but hadn't thought of any names yet.

Within 10 minutes everyone was here, Adrian, Jill, Eddie, Mia, Me, Christian and Lissa.

"So why are we over here Lissa?" Jill asked sounding nervous. I was pretty sure Jill had never been to one of our big group meetings.

"Well guys, I have some big news and Rose thought I should share it with you now."

A grin spread across Adrian's face, and I could tell he knew, damn him and his ability to study auras.

"Go on tell!" Mia said.

There was an awkward silence before Lissa yelled, "I'M PREGNANT!"

Every one of the girls screamed and ran to give her their congrats, while the guys just gave Christian man hugs and congratulating them.

I walked up to Christian and gave him a quick hug. "Congrats fire boy, treat her well and you'll keep your face."

He froze as soon as I stepped out of our embrace. "Am I dreaming? Or did _Rosie_ just give me a compliment?"

"Shut it _Chrissy _or you'll never have kids again."

**EDDIE POV **

It's been about 3 hours since I last saw Rose, and already I miss her. We were only friends and I already felt this protective, or was it my feeling towards her, Hell! I don't even know if she feels the same way.

"Hows the perimeter walking going Eddie?" I heard someone say. I turned around to find Stephan, one of the guardians that has been working here for a few years.

"It's quite boring, nothing amusing or exciting has happened so far. What have you been doing?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Well, I started off filing some paperwork that I needed to finish, and then I guarded the prison, that's what I've been doing, till I was told to come and relieve you from this, and inform you to report to prison duty. Have fun with that."

I hinted a bit of sarcasm in his voice. I walked off though the double doors till I was in the hallway. I had only done prison duty once before, it wasn't fun, and there was never anyone to talk to.

Although, the upside of it, was that if you needed to be somewhere, you just called another guardian to come take your place.

As I walked through the many hallways situated throughout the palace, I noticed that there weren't many people around, Moroi especially.

I didn't know if Lissa was in with a meeting, but it looked like it.

I arrived at the prison gate a few minutes later. "Hi, Mikhail, I'm here to take over Stephan's place." I said, Mikhail worked in this department a lot. 

"Sure thing Eddie, take the front gate, for an hour then you may go."

Thank God for that, only an hour.

I walked down the old concrete steps that have been there for what looks like it over thousands of years. The cell wasn't a very nice to be, it stank like old rotted people, and stench water. I found it hard to breath properly, but I guess that's what you sacrificed for the people you were destined to protect.

I reached the front gate that is meant to block off all of the prisoners escaping a second time if they were able to get out of their individual cell.

**. . .**

An hour must have passed when I heard footsteps walking towards me, the sound echoing off the walls. As the figure that was making the footsteps emerged, I realised it was Mikhail.

"Eddie, you may depart now. I have a substitute to take over for you." I was relieved that I could go home now, maybe even see Rose.

"Okay. I will see you soon Mikhail." I replied as I walked back towards the stairs.

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket when I felt the steps under my feat. Luckily it was only a message; I didn't really feel like talking to anyone, well except for Rose of course. 

I opened my phone to what revealed a message from Lissa.

_Meet me at Rose's room in 10. _

_- Lissa_

Well I guess my dreams came true, i would see Rose again. I thought as I walked as fast as I could to Rose's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beep Beep Beep...

I woke up to the sound of my damn alarm clock. Argh, why did I have to wake up at 6 in the morning? Oh yeah that's right, Lissa was being a pain and wanted me to help out with the wedding that is in a few weeks. It was going to be huge, considering she is the queen and all. I was so happy for her and Christian, as much of a Love, Hate relationship me and Christian have going on, I really did think he was a great guy, and was great for Lissa. So I hoped that they would live happily ever after and have kids.

I rolled of my bed, trying to stand without falling over with exhaustion; I had stayed at Lissa's till late last night, talking about the news of her being pregnant. It was only when she fell asleep halfway through a sentence that I decided to leave them alone, and get some sleep myself, and here I am now a few hours later, going back over to Lissa's to help her with the wedding.

I made my way over to the hot running shower that I put on just a moment ago. They always woke me up on a early morning like today.

After many blissful moments in the shower I got dressed in some on my most comfortable shirt and pants, and made my way over to Lissa's.

As I walked down the hallways towards Lissa's room, i noticed all of the guardians standing patrol around the outside; I wondered what that was for.

I hadn't guarded in a few weeks, due to Lissa demanding that i have a few weeks off to 'recover' and being Lissa; she was very hard to fight with, so in the end, I scored 2 weeks off, but during those weeks I had to help Liss with the political stuff and the wedding.

I spotted Mikhail on the way over, walking around and checking on all the guardians. "Hey Mikhail!" I yelled.

"Hey Rose! When are you coming back to show us your awesome skills?"

"Oh soon enough, only a week to go. I'll see you around." I said while walking towards Lissa's door.

"Hey Liss, whatcha doing?" I said as I arrived at her room.

"Nothing much, trying to organise what we are doing today. Oh and by the way, we need to organise the hen's night, I think it will be next month." Lissa said groggily.

"Sounds great Liss. Let's get started." I said as cheerfully as my tired body could manage, and made my way to the bench in Lissa's kitchen.

We sat down at the bench and organised pretty much everything that was needed, we decided that the Hen's night would be the last Thursday of next month and the Bux night would be the last Friday.

Lissa and Christian organised the menu for all of the guests, including the children, with the main meal being a seafood platter, which for me was disgusting, but because I'm her best friend, I get to choose the meal I want, and being typical me, I chose a huge serving of Spag Bog.

The whole morning was exhausting, the three of us together had about 6 coffees just to be able to concentrate. So when I say I was glad that I got a txt from Eddie, I mean it. The message said;

_From: Eddie Castile_

_Rose, please meet me at my room around 12:30, I need to talk to you. _

_Thanks, Eddie _

After reading the message I looked at the clock, and realised that I had to meet him in half an hour. Luckily there wasn't much more to organise.

"Liss, I got to go meet Eddie at 12:30, so I'll see you soon."

"Okay Rose. Make sure you don't do anything too serious." She chuckled.

Lissa was the only one that knew about my crush on Eddie, she was constantly teasing me about it, but I didn't mind. By now the feelings were getting stronger, I just hoped that he felt the same way. I didn't know if I should be moving on so quickly, but when I thought about it logically, Dimitri had moved on faster than I have. I was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

**. . .**

I arrived at Eddie's and knocked on his door. He answered quite quickly, it was strange, but then again, he was expecting me.

"Hey Rose, come in." He motioned for me to sit on the couch as he went into the kitchen to get some water.

"So Eddie, what did you so desperately want to talk to me about?" I asked curiously, with a grin on my face.

"Well, I can't really tell you, I kinda have to show you." He looked nervous. I had no idea what he meant by that.

"OK." I said cautiously. "Go for it."

He hesitated for a minuted just staring at me then all of a sudden, he kissed me, what I found more surprising was that I was kissing him back, and Man did it feel good. But all too soon he broke away.

"What was that?" I said in a surprised tone. I didn't know what to think or say, it surprised me, yet I had wanted to do the same thing all along.

"I'm so sorry Rose, i didn't mean to pressure it on you like that, please forgive me."

It almost sounded like he was pleading. The poor guy, he seriously had no idea how I felt either, I felt so sorry for him.

"Eddie, I didn't realise you felt that way." He didn't reply, so I took that as my chance to surprise him.

I kissed Eddie softly at first but then it grew deeper, more passionate, that was when he took me into his arms, sitting me on his lap, so that I was straddling him. It felt nothing like it did with Dimitri; instead it felt so much better. I now knew that I belonged there, with Eddie, not Dimitri, and that was one of the best feelings I had.

Our kiss intensified, and got more intimate, first with me taking his shirt of, exposing his tanned soft skin, and with his being a guy, he took this as a sign to undress me slightly too. It wasn't too much later that we both had our shirts off, and were lying together on the bed kissing.

"Rose-kiss-I-kiss-Don't-kiss-think-kiss-we should-kiss-be-kiss-doing this."

"Why Eddie, It feels so right to me, I didn't even realise you felt this way about me." I felt sad, I didn't know whether he would keep going or stop.

"Because of Mason, he loved you Rose, I can't do that to him."

"Eddie, Mason would've wanted you to move on, and he would've wanted me to move on too. If that means us being together, then I think he wouldn't mind, as long as we're happy."

"I guess so. It would be so hard not being without you, it's already hard enough keeping my hands off you."

"Who said you had too?" I purred flashing my man-eater smile.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

It had been hours since I had gotten to spend any alone time with Lissa, she had been organising the wedding all day. When Rose left, she invited Mia to come over and help out. Sure the wedding was excited, but I would rather have quality time with her than organise the wedding 24/7.

I walked around the gardens at the courtyard, thinking of many things. It was quite stressful lately, with the wedding and Lissa being pregnant. No doubt she will put the wedding off until she's had the baby, which will mean more planning and less time with me. Being a guy sucks.

"Hey Christian, what's up." I heard someone say, only to find out that it was Eddie.

"Just thinking." I said plainly, hoping he had gotten the hint to leave me along.

"You don't look so good, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I'm just having time by myself, is that such a crime?" I snapped.

"No. But it isn't you. Did Lissa do something?" he asked, sounding a little worried. These guy talks kinda freaked me sometimes, because I didn't know if I should open up and seem like a wimp or keep quiet and be a pain in the ass. Although Eddie was the only one I had ever talked to before, and I haven't heard about it from anyone else, so that's told me he kept it secret.

"I just don't get to see her all that much anymore, with the wedding and the pregnancy. She's always got Rose or Mia over helping out, and the only time I see her is a dinner and even then she is still organising." I blurted out.

"Oh, not good. Maybe you should tell her? I could take Rose tomorrow and i could get someone to look after Mia if you like?"

"Yeah, if you want. I might talk to her about it tonight."

"Okay then." Eddie replied. I didn't know if I should continue the conversation or make him leave.

"What happened with you and Rose today?" I asked curiously.

"Well, if you must know, we gave in to our feelings." He blushed.

"It's about bloody time!" I laughed.

We spent the next hour or so just talking about random crap that we usually talk about. Before i realised that I had to be home in time for dinner. I said good-bye and left to go and eat in what I hoped a peaceful dinner with my beautiful fiance.

**JILL POV**

It's been 2 weeks since I left to go back to school, and those 2 weeks have been torture without Adrian. I talked to him every second night, but it just wasn't enough, and with the holiday still 3 weeks away i didn't know how I was going to see him before then. He was so sweet to me and always made me feel worthy.

All of these thoughts of Adrian kept floating around my head while I walked to class, unluckily for me I had Stan Alto as my teacher for this class. I really don't think he likes me all too much, I'm not sure if it's because I'm friends with Rose or I'm going out with Adrian, either way it's a pain in the ass.

"Hurry up and take a seat Ms Mastrano." Stan said as I walked in the door.

I took a seat next to my friend Karlie, we had been friends since preschool, and have been inseparable since, a bit like what Rose and Lissa have.

"Hey Karlie, how are you?" I asked while seating myself on one of the most uncomfortable chairs.

"I'm good, sick of school. Bloody Stan never gives you a break aye! It's almost like you've met and been sworn enemies ever since."

I tried to stop my laugh by coughing, and because of that I received a death stare from Guardian Alto.

"I agree, he should just give me a break. I mean, what did I ever do to him?" i said pretending to take notes.

"Ms Mastrano and Ms Ashton! Both of you to the Headmistresses office now." Stan yelled at us. Well I guess we are lucky seeing as though we are both going.

I got up and waited for Karlie, once she reached me we made our way to the office. Although that was until i saw something out of the corner of my eye. I tensed, not knowing whether it was danger or not.

All of a sudden I felt a strong pair of arms circle my waist and a hand cover my mouth stopping me from screaming, however it didn't stop me from kicking and slapping the person.

"OW! That hurt Jill."

"ADRIAN! Is that really you?" I yelled jumping into his arms.

"Of course." He laughed. "Who else?"

I kissed him before he could say anything else. I put my arms around his neck with his around my waist. God it felt so good to be back in his arms after so much time. That was until he broke the kiss.

"It's so good to see you, I miss these little moments." He whispered in my ear, before engaging me in an enormous hug.

"I missed you too."

"I can't believe that it's been 2 weeks since I last saw you, how poor of me." Adrian said.

"How did you get here, let alone sneak in here without being seen."

"I have my sources. But for now, let's just enjoy what we have now." He said while kissing me passionately once again.

I grabbed his hand and led him towards the front garden, near the primary school, where we wouldn't be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was just so busy with assignments.**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter, there is FINALLY some romance, and I thought I should just warn you that it's a bit M rated. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Vampire Academy, and I won't take credit for those characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**ROSE POV  
><strong>

He hesitated so I pulled him down on top of me and began to kiss him.

Eddie made a rugged moan from deep within him which triggered an equally primal moan from me.

I could feel him throbbing against my leg and I was desperate to touch, to feel him in my hand, mouth and in me where I was wet and ready for him.

He must have been feeling the same way and reached under me and undid the clasp of my bra before pulling the straps down my arms and chucking it across the room.

He gazed at me for eternity before I felt uncomfortable.

"See something you like?" I said to hide my discomfort.

Eddie chuckled before trailing one finger across my nipple.

I sucked in a breath at the sheer touch and when he did it again another moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes and arched my back.

Eddie chuckled before he lowered his mouth and began to suck and tease my sensitive flesh. 

While Eddie sucked one breast he began to draw circles around my other breast but before he reached the centre he stopped and changed breasts.

I could feel the tension rising and I just wanted my sweet release but not until Eddie was inside of me. Filling me.

"Eddie, please I need you now!" I shouted.

Eddie lifted his head from my breasts before sucking and placing kisses on my neck as he stripped me of my undies.

I hurriedly yanked down his pants and grabbed a hold of his dick.

"Wow," I said with a sexy smile on my lips.

I looked up to see that Eddie's eyes were lowered to half-mast and that he was watching me as I ran my hands up and down his shaft.

I lowered my head but before my lips could taste his sweet flesh Eddie pulled me up to meet his eyes and lowered his mouth before knocking me out with the sheer force of his kiss.

He then began to trail his hand down my flat stomach before he began to draw circles around my most sensitive part.

I wanted to scream as my body craved for release.

"Eddie now!" I mumbled through a huge groan.

Eddie smiled before aligning me up so the head of his penis was at my entrance.

"Look at me," Eddie said and I obeyed before he plunged into me.

We both screamed out before the feeling of such rightness and pleasure was too much.

Eddie pulled out before plunging in again and pumping his hips in rhythm with my hips.

Every time that we thrust I felt closer to the edge and I could tell that Eddie was too.

I felt it before Eddie pumped in harder and deeper than the last and I experienced my most extreme orgasm of my life.

I felt it clear to my tops and just when I rode my last wave of my orgasm Eddie came before flopping on top of me and resting his head beside mine on the pillow.

"Wow!" I said again and stared up at the roof before realising that I had just had sex with Eddie!

As we laid there in each other's arms, it felt as if it was just us and no one else in the world. I felt the best I had in the last few years.

"That was awesome." I heard Eddie say. I smiled as I felt the blackness taking me down into a deep blissful sleep.

**. . . **

I woke to the feel of Eddie's big hands smoothing over my long hair.

"Morning Rose, how did you sleep?"

"Best sleep ever." I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"I'm glad. What are we going to do now?" His voice had a hint of concern.

"Uh, we could have brekkie then go see Liss. Unless you have other plans?"

"You know that's not what I mean Rose."

"Uh, I don't know, maybe we should keep it quiet for a while; see how it turns out between us." I said turning away ready for the outburst.

"OK, sounds good, I really hope it works out Rose. It felt so right last night."

"I hope so too Eddie, let's see how it goes." I pressed a short but passionate kiss to his lips, but I guess he had other plans, because the kiss became more passionate and hungry, stretching out for longer. 

I felt his hands creep up my skin, giving me goosebumps all over. "Uh, Eddie." I moaned, feeling giddy from the touching.

He didn't reply through words, only by flipping me over and placing kisses all down my jaw and neck, nibbling on my ear on the way.

I shivered at the feeling of his breathing on my shoulder. "We should probably stop, before I do something that will make you scream out my name." I heard Eddie say, although I was too caught up in the moment.

"Fine, I was enjoying that though." I muttered.

"You can say that again."

"Fin-." He cut of my sentence.

"I didn't mean literally Rose. Come on, I'll go and make you some breakfast." He took hold of my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen.

Once we were in the kitchen, I hopped up on the bench and watched Eddie make pancakes with ice-cream on top, my favourite. He gave me a quick kiss before taking me to the table.

We sat at the table and ate our pancakes. "So did you enjoy last night?" Eddie asked suddenly. 

"Of course! It was pure pleasure." I chuckled.

"Good."

It was a bit quiet after that, it wasn't awkward though, just some silence that was needed for thinking.

"I should probably go over to Lissa's; I have to see how she's going." I said breaking the silence.

"OK, I've gotta have a shower anyways. When do you want to meet up?"

"Uh, lunch time at the bar?" 

"OK, I'll see you then." He gave me a passionate kiss that went on for a bit too long, before walking up to the shower.

I can't believe what happened last night. I thought as I walked out of my door towards Lissa's room.

It was unexpected, but it was well worth it. To think of the way he felt inside of me, our moths working together, made me extremely wet.

His well packed body, with the six pack, only a six pack, which was unlucky, but well he still looked sexy. The way his body moved in sync with mine. Him yelling out my name in pure passi-, Uh Rose, stop torturing yourself!

Instead I thought of the walls, and how long they looked, which only led back to other things, that I will not mention. Can I not think of anything without it going to something dirty?

_No._

My little voice in my head said, damn that voice.

"Liss, open up! I'm getting agitated standing out here." I yelled as I reached her door.

"LISSA! Hurry up, I hate waiting." I yelled after a minute.

Still nothing. "LISSA GET YOUR SKINNY WHITE ARSE TO THE DOOR NOW!" i shouted at the top of my lungs attracting lots of attention.

"OK, I'm coming, be patient Rose!" And not a minute later she opened the door, wrapped in a towel with her hair all wet.

"Oh, sorry Liss."

"You should be. Now hurry up and get inside."

"Jeez, what's up your ass today Liss."

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that." 

I walked in and sat on the couch while Liss went and got dressed. After about a minute I saw Christian walking out with wet hair, but thankfully dressed.

"Hey Pyro, had a bit of fun in the shower I see?" His face went bright red as soon as I said that.

"Hey Rosie, what makes you s-say that-t?" His cheeks still a crimson colour.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that Liss took ages to open the door, or that your both wet, maybe it's even the fact that you're bright red and stuttering, it's hard to make my mind up, which one do you think?" I said.

Christian's look was priceless; I burst into tears of laughter then and there.

"Shut up Rose, you don't know anything." His face was still bright red. 

"Sure, Sure, Fire Boy." I retorted just as Lissa walked in spoiling my fun.

"Alright, break it up you two, you both never shut up!"

"Oh I get it now. You put 'it' up your arse, and that's why you're in such a vile mood."

"ROSE, SHUT UP!" I cringed.

"I-I'm sorry Lissa. I was only trying to joke." I said nervously.

"Well don't. Anyways, it looks like you had fun last night too, telling by your aura."

"Uh, no, I believe I haven't." I replied giving her a wink, while Christian was looking between us with a confused look on his face. 

"What's going on that I don't know about?" He asked curiously

"Oh nothing that you need to know about," Lissa replied with a cheeky look on her face. Back to normal, thank god.

"OK, forget this." I started. "Lissa, Christian, we need to catch up, not just to talk, but to have fun!"

"Oh, no, Rose has an idea? That can't be good." Christian answered with a horrified look on his face.

"Yes I have an idea, and we are going to do it whether you like it or not."

Christian had a look of pure horror on his face. "Oh shit, this can't be good."

I pointed my finger at both Christian and Lissa and put my serious face on. "Shut up Pyro. OK, tonight it's on, You, Lissa, Eddie, and Adrian. Truth or dare, my style."

"Oh fuck, this really isn't good." Christian replied.

"Shut it Pyro, your comments are starting to piss me off. Anyways, the only problem is that Mia isn't here to enjoy our fun."

"You're starting to piss me of Rosie. Where's Mia?"

"She's with her parents." Lissa replied.

"Oh." Was his genius reply. 

"Anyways, what should we do? A movie, a game, anything."

"Well, I you wouldn't mind, i would like to have fun with my fiance. I you know what I mean." He winked at me, while I gagged and Lissa smacked him.

"Ouch Liss. I was just joking."

"That's what you get Firehead!" i punched him on the arm.

We sat on the couch and talked occasionally watching T.V, for most of the morning before I realised that it was time for me to meet Eddie. I was a little nervous but excited at the same time, I didn't know what was going to happen between us, after what we did last night. I know that we decided to keep it quiet, but I wanted people to know about us. I guess we would just find out and see what would happen.

So far only Lissa knew of us, and I wasn't sure if Adrian did or not. It gets annoying when the can see something when you don't want them to. Adrian could always tell if something was up or if I had had 'fun' and it usually pissed me off.

Although i knew that Lissa could keep a secret from people, I still didn't want anyone to know just yet, we decided that it was going to go slow, just to make sure that it will work out, and when we knew, the relationship would become exclusive.

Although I partially knew that I wanted it out there, I didn't want to rush it. I could tell already that I liked him so much, but what if he didn't? What if last night was just for pleasure? I didn't know, and that was why I'm taking it slow now.

"It's lunchtime Rose, don't you have to meet a certain someone?" I heard Lissa ask, ripping me away from my thoughts. 

"Oh, right yeah i do." I said remembering that I told Lissa I had to meet Eddie at lunch. "I'll see you later." I said placing a kiss on her cheek and ruffling Pyro's hair.

"Uh, Rose you messed up my hair." Christian winged.

"Christian, I swear that you could be gay if it wasn't for you being with Lissa."

"Never in my life will I be gay. I love Lissa with everything in me." He turned and kissed Lissa passionately.

While i gagged i walked out of the room.

As much of a love hate relationship Christian and I have, Lissa and him were so cute together. I couldn't wait until the wedding, she would look absolutely stunning, and i could just practically see Christian's look of pure lust on his face as Lissa walked down the aisle.

I hoped that I could get married one day, although i may not seem like the type, i would still like to get married. Maybe Lissa will change the rules.

As I walked towards the café I realised that I wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. Just my luck, although there was no time to turn back though, because I saw Eddie walk towards me.

"Hey Rose, how are you?" He asked as he gave me a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. 

I hugged him back with a grin on my face. "Starving! Let's get some food!"

Eddie chuckled as we made our way to the assigned table. We ordered the usual, a coke to start off, with a large hamburger and fries, while Eddie got just a burger and beer. I really did eat a lot.

"How can you eat all that Rose?"

"I have a bottomless stomach." I said while patting my flat tanned belly. Eddie laughed.

"How was Lissa's?"

"Good." I said. "Uh, Eddie, she knows about us." I said nervously, hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid, or worse, leave me.

It took him a while before he said anything. "Oh, I guess that's okay, as long as she doesn't tell anyone."

I could see that he was a bit nervous, but I reassured him that it was going to be OK. "Lissa won't tell anyone, she only found out by aura, I guess that only proves how much I enjoyed last night." I grinned.

"Yeah. Oh well, we'll see what happens. I really hope this works out Rose."

"I do to, Eddie."

We ate in silence after that, me scoffing my food down my throat while Eddie took his time and staring at me.

"Why does everyone look at me when I eat?" I asked.

"Because it's amusing." He chuckled. 

I pouted.

"You're beautiful you know." I blushed, and smile a huge smile.

"I know." We both laughed.

"Let's go for a walk shall we?" he held out his hand.

I took it quickly and let him lead me towards the court gardens.

"I love it out here." I said in awe.

"Me too." We walked in silence for a while.

I thought about doing this all the time, but us having our own house, walking through here, thinking back to all the memories we had. The fun we had. That was until i had to ask a question I didn't want to but needed to know.

"Was last night for real, or did you just do that for fun?" I asked, my voice quivering.

He hesitated before he gave me an answer, although it wasn't in words. He kissed me, I felt so much passion and lust in that kiss, lust, everything he felt for me. "Is that a good answer?"

"Perfect." I grabbed his hand and walked further into the gardens.

"Look over there." I did, and what I saw was so beautiful, It was the sunset, and the light off the sun was reflection onto the pond that was in the middle of the garden maze.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"Just like you."

"I hadn't realised that it was sunset already."

"Well we did have fun."

Eddie grabbed my hand and took we over to the bench that had a roof over the top. The little seat was covered in white and red roses, reminding me, of me. I sat down leaning my head on Eddie's chest. I could feel him breathing, his chest rising and falling with every breath. "I love it out here. We should come here more often."

"I think that's a great idea Rose. Just perfect." He leaned down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my lips in sync with his. When we pulled away, we were both breathing heavily before Eddie said something that shocked me.

"Rose I think I'm falling in love with you."

I took me a while before I reacted. I rested my hand on his cheek as he leaned into the touch, before I kissed him with everything I felt for him in that kiss.

"I think I am too."

**. . .**

**So what'd you think? **

**In the brief summary I said that Rose is going to have some dreams, i just wanted to ask you all, what you thought they should be about?  
>Please leave any ideas that you have in your review and I will try to use them !<strong>

**Thanks! :D  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

**LISSA POV**

Being queen is a pain, there is so much paperwork that is to be done, I'll get some in the morning and won't finish it until late at night. I'm lucky if I get a day off at all. It just keeps piling up today due to the trial that is set for another hours time, although I'm glad that I persuaded Rose to join me, making sure I don't go mental at this guy.

"Here are the accused papers Miss." I heard the squeaky voice of my assistant Vivian.

"Thank you."

I read the papers one Vivian handed them to me. These descriptions were never exciting, I was lucky when I did find one that was half decent, but no, this one was the typical, graduated from St Basils, bad school reputation, notorious for sleeping with many women, Hmm sounds a bit like Adrian. "Derek Zecklos, what a coincidence."

"Did you say something Miss Dragomir?" Vivian said.

"Oh, no. Just talking to myself, you may depart now Vivian, thank you for your services."

I didn't like to boss around people, but with being queen and all it was kind of part of the job, although the good thing about it was that I can change rules. As Vivian left I heard someone else arrive, however I was not surprised to see Rose standing there with a smirk on her face.

"How are the queen issues going Liss?"

"Oh, well you know the typical staring at the papers to see if they will disappear. You would think that with the world we live in, there would be such magic as to disappearing things."

"Well you know how it is Liss, nothing is as it seems!" she spooked.

"How much longer until the trial, I just want to relax."

"Fifteen minutes. Oh and you won't be relaxing tonight, don't forget the ultimate Truth or Dare!"

"You mean that I have been sitting here doing nothing for forty five minutes?" That was not good; I had to be in the court room now!

"Relax, I told them that you would be a bit late." I calmed down a bit after that.

"Okay, thanks." I swallowed and took a big breath. "Let's get this over with."

**ROSE POV**

"What have you been charged with Mr Zecklos?" I heard Lissa say through the microphone.

No doubt I know why, Zecklos' with women don't mix, so i guessing he either raped a girl or took advantage of one.

"I don't know." He said in a blank monotone.

"That is no way to speak to your Queen when you have obviously done something wrong Mr Zecklos." Lissa said eyeing him cautiously. "Would anyone like to tell me why Mr Zecklos in standing before me?" She all but yelled at the room.

"He is accused for the murder of Reily Szelsky." Someone shouted over the noise.

"Quiet!" Lissa yelled. "Thank you."

I zoned out after that, politics always bored me, with all the problems and then the organising and whatever else they do, it's all too much for me.

I haven't sat somewhere quiet in a while, and just thought. I guess the court room isn't the best place to start, but i can't exactly just up and leave because I want to think. Lissa would kill me.

I wonder what I did wrong for me to lose Dimitri, I mean, I always kept him satisfied, and he never showed any emotion away from what we did. He knew I loved him with everything in me, so I can't understand what I did wrong.

Then I think that it wasn't me, that he must've done something to land us in this position, did he lose faith or love in me. Get sick of what we were doing, I just don't know.

I guess the good thing about now, and that I'm with Eddie, is the fact that I have moved on, I've found someone who I feel comfortable with completely. I mean I did feel that way with Dimitri and I still do, but I never felt like I do now.

Although I feel bad for saying that, even if it is in my head, but it's also great to let all my feelings out, although no one can hear me.

"What you thinking about?" I heard someone say, as I turned my head I saw Lissa.

"Everything. Is it over already?"

"Yeah, he got sentenced to life in jail, makes me sound like a badass doesn't it?"

I laughed. "Not yet Lissa."

And with that, I left the room and my constant guy thoughts.

"Now Lissa! You better be ready for the Truth or dare game tonight, or so help me, I will kick your ass physically. Tell Pyro he has to be there too, I gonna bring him down!" I yelled and Lissa and I went in different directions.

**DIMITRI POV**

It's been weeks since I last saw Rose, I miss her, but not in the way I used to. I miss being friends, all because I stuffed up.

"Hey baby." I heard Abby said from the lounge room. She must have just gotten back from her lunch with friends.

"Hey, how was lunch?" I asked placing a short kiss on her cheek.

"It was alright. Have you had any?"

"No. I was just about to make some. Want to help?"

"Sure, what are you having?" I passed her the packet for past, before I poured the spirals into the hot water.

"I know we may not live together, but would you like to?"

Well that was out of the blue, I never expected Abby to be the one to ask to live together, I always thought that it was the guys job to do that.

"Why the sudden urge to?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well don't couples usually live together? Unless you've changed your mind about us Dimitri?"

"No no, I was just curious as to the reason why. I can't see why you couldn't move in. How soon?"

"Within the next month? Is that okay?"

"That's fine Abby." I wasn't sure if someone had provoked her into doing this, but I was determined to find out what it was.

I ate lunch in front of the TV while Abby's head was resting in my lap; she was watching some chick flick that I had no idea called.

"God this is so boring!" Abby all but yelled. "Do you want to do something Dimitri?" I could hear the double meaning to her voice, and I was happy to comply with it.

"Upstairs. Now."

It was all history from there.

**ADRIAN POV **

"You have got to stop drowning yourself in that liquor Adrian. It's not going to help." Jill said, although I couldn't hear her much, my ears were already buzzing after 3 drinks.

I've been like this for the past few days, trying to contain my spirit darkness. It's gotten worse over the past few months and I have no idea why. One reason that has me to believe it could be connected is the weird vibes that I am sensing from Rose.

When I look at her aura I see the outline is a black colour and the rest is a greenish yellow, which I have never come across before. I didn't think I should tell her though, she is already under so much stress. I still couldn't believe what Dimitri did, I mean he was a great guy, and although I despised him for being the one to get Rose, he was genuinely passionate about her. Then he goes and screws it up again. Lucky for Eddie though, he has made her so much better.

"What are you thinking about?" Jill asked sounding worried.

"Anything and Everything. Are you coming tonight?"

"To what?"

"The truth or dare game Rose has organised." I said looking at her expectantly, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh that, yeah of course. Although I'm not very good at that game."

"All good sweetheart. I'll help you out. Unless of course you've got me." I chuckle lightly.

"Thanks Adrian."

I give her a chaste kiss until i feel hands on the back of my neck bringing me back to her. Oh I loved it when she took control.

"Eager much?" I teased.

"You're irresistible." I kissed from her mouth all the way to her shoulder, while hearing the moans that escaped her lips.

"We can't Adrian." Jill pants, trying so hard to stop. "We have to meet Rose and the others now."

"They can wait." Was all I said.

"No they can't." She pulled away, pushing my chest, as to not to tempt her again. "Later. Promise."

"Fine." I huffed, and stood up, grabbing a bottle of vodka out the door. "Come on." I ushered Jill.

"Coming. Jeez, I didn't mean to kill your buzz."

"I know, I'm sorry sweetheart. Let's just save all the frustration till later."

"Okay." She planted a quick kiss on my eager mouth and walked ahead of me, leaving me wanting more. Damn that girl.

"You're going to be the death of me Jill!" I yelled, and the last thing I heard was her soft laughter.

**EDDIE POV **

"Where were you Eddie! I've been waiting for ages!" I hear Rose whine as I approach her door.

"It's only been a minute Rose. I'm sure you could wait that long." I said while wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"I know, but I missed you, and those few seconds of a minute were BORING!" she whined again.

"Oh Rose. I missed you too, now let's get to Lissa's before were late." The Ultimate Truth or Dare was being help at Lissa's due to the fact that she has the biggest apartment, with being queen and all.

Of course we were all jealous, and knowing Lissa she invited us to stay there whenever we want, the only person that got full luxury was Rose. Maybe she could help me out, being my girlfriend and all.

Girlfriend. It sounds good to say it, and especially good to say it about Rose.

"Just so you know. I won't be going easy on you in truth or dare." I heard Rose say, punching my shoulder lightly.

"Oh, don't you worry. I have some tricks up my sleeve." I teased.

"Oh it's on baby! Just don't get jealous when I have to hook up with someone OK?"

"I won't, doesn't mean anything anyway!" I semi hugged her.

We arrived at Lissa's a short time after, and luckily everyone was there already, which made Rose have the entrance she wanted.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I heard her shout.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's got a lot of comedy in it, and I hope you find it funny. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy characters, just my storyline and the characters I make up.**

**ROSE POV  
><strong>

"Hey guys, how's it going, scared shitless yet?" I said after my dramatic entrance while also sneaking a glance at Christian as he turned bright red.

"I'm not scared Rose." He replied trying to sound tough.

"Sure sure, we'll see what happens soon enough."

Adrian was the one to set it all up, with all the rules and what was going to happen. Although it was at Lissa's, he persisted to make all the rules.

"OK everyone, pick someone out of this hat, and when you've got someone, you have to think of a truth and a dare for them." Adrian explained to all of us, and us being, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Lissa, Jill, Mia and me.

We all picked out a piece of paper with someone's name on it. I got lucky and got Christian! This was going to be an enjoyable night.

As always Adrian was the first to go, getting right into it, as quickly as possible. "Ok, then. I will go first. Rose! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Everyone knew all too well that I would choose dare. I was just waiting to hear what it was going to be.

"Rose, I dare you to, go up to the boys' dorm, in just your lingerie, then give one of the random guys a lap dance." He told me with a grin on his face.

"Really, that's all?" I asked sarcastically

"Well pretty much yeah, it has to be someone you don't know, and it has to be convincing."

"Uh, OK. That's easy. Who is coming? Only 2 people can come, otherwise it'll be suspicious."

I searched the room, hoping one of them would be Eddie. "Eddie and I will go with Rose. The rest of you stay down here." Lissa spoke up. Thank God she knew about our relationship.

"Fine by me. Let's go. Ohhh Adrian, this is going to be fun, too bad you miss out. Lissa will record it, won't you Liss?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I, it would be a shame to miss it."

I stripped off into my bra and panties before I left. We walked through the hallway until we got to the boys dormitory, there weren't too many people around but just enough to pick the hottest guy. I was looking around when I found a guy, he kinda looked like the beach type, the ones with blonde hair and blue eyes, and abnormally hot tanned skin.

I heard many boys wolf whistling as I made my way over to him, he looked stunned and scared at the same time. He didn't know what was about to happen.

"We'll stay over in the bushes over there, where we can still record it." Lissa whispered into my ear before anyone could see them.

"Hey babe, what's your name?" I asked seductively as I approached him.

"Uh-h J-Jake." He told me in a rather nervous voice.

I winked at him and gave him my best seductive smile. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" His confidence was building.

Luckily he was already seated, so I didn't have to make it anymore worse than it already was. "A lap dance maybe?"

"Sounds good." He winked, which I decided to ignore.

"Well then, prepared to be shocked."

**. . .**

I think I gave him one of the most amazing experiences of his life considering the look on his face throughout the entire time. I guess I was glad I could have that effect on guys. I wonder if it worked on Eddie, thinking of him, I hope he wasn't too jealous or hurt.

We walked back into Lissa's room only to fine most of them just sitting there mostly in silence.

"Show me the video!" Adrian yelled, snatching the camera off Lissa.

"Everyone crowded around them except for Eddie, Lissa and me, as we had already seen it, and I experienced it.

"That's hot Rose, didn't think you would actually do it." Adrian said as the video finished.

"Eww Adrian. You have a girlfriend." Mia said looking disgusted.

"Well what can I say, I'm irresistible." I said.

"Well let's get on with the game! My turn." Christian said.

Ohhh goody, this is going to be fun, I wonder who he got, and how pussy his dare was going to be. Considering the previous games of Truth or Dare we have played, he sucked at picking dares, and Truth's, it got pretty boring if you had Christian.

"Adrian, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to, stay with us for a week and pretend that you are madly in love with Eddie. You have to make it believable, and do it front of lots of people when you do. That includes following Eddie while he is guarding the perimeters."

Just then I think both Eddie and Adrian turned paler than Strigoi. This was going to one hell of a week, but on the upside, it's going to be fucking hilarious. Who knew Christian had it in him, I sure didn't.

"Pyro, I didn't realise you would come up with such a great dare, well done." I said sarcastically.

"Is that Rose Hathaway giving me a compliment?"

"Don't get used to it Pyro, it won't happen again." I said while flashing one of my famous smiles.

"You can't be serious Christian?" Adrian stuttered

"Oh but I am Ivashkov. No jokes intended."

"Well that sucks for me them." Jill said while laughing. "Didn't know you were gay Adrian!"

Oh this was going to be fun. "It starts in first class tomorrow."

"Oh shit, this is going to be hell." Adrian said quietly.

Lissa was the one to break the silence, she always did that, but this time I was grateful. "Well moving on, it's time for my turn. Eddie, Truth or Dare?"

I realised that this game was going very fast, although it was fun, it meant that my turn was coming up sooner than I expected.

"Dare"

"Well, I dare you to, put your underwear on the outside of your clothes and on your head, then run to the girl's dorms and yell out 'I'm Captain Underpants!' and you have to run past Kirova's office too."

Everyone in the room beside Eddie burst into fits of laughter. This game really was fun when you got involved.

"Well Ok then, this shall be embarrassing."

He went into the bathroom to put his underwear on the outside of his clothes then used a pair of Adrian's Underwear for his head. Poor guy. He walked out looking very much like Captain Underpants, I felt so sorry for him. I shot him a sympathetic look which he gave a smile back to.

"Well, I'm going to go with him, this is something I need to see, who else?" I said.

"I will! This is going to hilarious." Adrian yelled, He sure was excited about this, maybe he was trying to show his affection a little too early.

"Showing the affection a little too early Huh Adrian?"

"Uh, what are you talking about; I just think it will be funny." He said trying to sound tough.

"Sure sure, we shall see."

We were just outside the girls dorm, and Eddie was about to go. Adrian and I walked in with him but stopped at the end door to the open space. I pulled out my camera ready to film it.

"This really sucks. Here goes nothing." Eddie whispered.

He ran out into the open which was full of girls my age and older. "I'm captain underpants! I'm Captain Underpants!"

Everyone burst into laughter; Adrian and I were literally on the floor about too wet ourselves because we were laughing so hard. It was hard to keep the camera still.

"I'm captain underpants! Look at me! I'm captain Underpants!" He just kept going, saying those lines over and over again, until about everyone in the room were in fits of laughter.

About 5 minutes of his hilarious torture he gave up and walked back ripping Adrian's underwear off his head.

Eddie walked towards us, his face as red as a tomato. We were still laughing.

"Shut up guys. Let's go."

"That was the funniest thing I have seen in ages!" I yelled while hugging him.

"Getting a little cosy are we?" Adrian questioned.

Instead of answering I just winked. We were going to tell everyone at the end of the night anyway.

"So we have a few people left to have a turn, Christian, Jill and Lissa." Adrian said as we walked through the door of my best friend's room.

"I'll go next!" I yelled, with a devilish grin on my face.

"Okay, Christian, Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to do a nude run past Dimitri's room."

"No way! He'll die if he does that Rose!" Lissa nearly screamed then burst into laughter.

"Uh, this is gonna be bad if he catches us. Let's go. Lissa, Rose, you're coming." 

We walked up to the teachers dorms to find Dimitri's room. This game always seemed to involve either boys, girls or teachers sometimes even all of them.

"Well here goes nothing." Christian said before he started stripping.

"Oh god, I'm turning around till it's time for you to run."

He got undressed and was ready to do a streaker. This was going to be funny if he got caught.

He started running past his door, then coming back, but Lissa and I motioned for him to do it a few more times. All of a sudden the door started to open.

"RUN!" I screamed trying to contain my laughter.

"Give pasty his clothes and get outta here before he catches us!" I yelled. 

We all ran at full speed towards Lissa's room. We could hear footsteps coming after us but we didn't turn around or stop.

As we got to Adrian's door we burst through it, laughing our heads off. Everyone just stared at us.

"Dimitri opened the door and we ran, I think he saw us." I tried to explain between my laughs.

"No Way!" Jill said.

"Yup! It was the funniest thing. Although the dare went to quick."

"I hope you got it all on tape!" Mia laughed.

We all ended up on the floor laughing our heads off while Christian went to get changed. Looked like Eddie was up next with either a truth or dare for Lissa, this was going to be good.

"So Lissa, you're next, looks like I will have to come up with something better." Eddie said when Christian had returned.

Eddie and I had planned what we would do for her earlier when we were coming back from his dare. I didn't want to go to hard or too easy, but it's truth or dare, you get away with it in the end.

"Lissa, truth or Dare?" Eddie asked.

"Uh, Dare."

"Okay, this is a good one. Lissa, I dare you to, ask the court for permission to lose your virginity."

Lissa paled as soon as he said it.

"I can't believe you Eddie!" Christian yelled with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Oh Eddie! I can't do that!"

"A dare is a dare Lissa." Eddie chimed in.

"I'll agree with that one Eddie." Mia said

"Oh fuck." Lissa whimpered

"Aww, Lissa, it's not that bad." Jill said, sending her a sympathetic look.

Christian looked pale and embarrassed "Yes I agree. When does this have to happen?"

"Call a meeting within this week, and then ask them." Eddie said calmly.

Well, the only people left were Jill and Mia, and it looked like they had each other.

"Ok, Jill, truth or dare?" Mia said voting to go first.

"Uh dare I guess?"

"Ok, be prepared, we dare you to run out into the café and start randomly talking about your sex life with Adrian, with him right in front of you."

"Uh…Ok then." Jill said hesitantly as she walked out of the room with all of us in tow, while the camera was in my hands.

"So my sex life with Adrian is great!" Jill yelled while going red, and everyone turned to look at her. Who knew she had it in her, I thought she would back out from being too embarrassed.

"He is so good at everything, There are no words to describe it. I feel pleasure every minute he's in me..." Adrian and Jill were now both red as a tomato. Ha! That would teach him!

"He's hu-" I cut her off before she could go any further.

"Jill, I think we have heard enough, you can stop now." I told her while a flood of relief spread across both Jill and Adrian's faces.

"Oh thank God, I don't know how much longer I could've gone."

Now only one more person before we start the second round!" I said as we sat down in Lissa's room.

"Ok Mia, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"Ok, who do you like at the moment?"

Well that question was lame, but well, Truth is lame, maybe we should just play 'The Dare game' sounds better too.

"There is this Moroi guy that lives here, his name is Michael."

"That's good." Was all Jill said. It was quite a boring finish to the first round, but hopefully that worked out with the information that Eddie and I were about to tell.

"Before we start the rounds again, I thought that Rose and I should let you know that we are now officially together."

"That's great! Now get on with the game!" Adrian said as rudely as he possibly could.

"Shut it Ivashkov." I muttered

"Make me!" he retorted.

"Okay, I am upping the game! Prepare to die!" I yelled as I ran over to sit on Eddie's lap.

"Oh no." everyone said in unison with grim faces on, as if they knew what was going to happen.

"I'll take it that you all are super-duper excited and that I should go first, but instead of choosing, we are going to spin the bottle and see who it lands on." I ran over to Adrian and grabbed his almost empty vodka bottle, I drank the remains and placed the bottle in the middle of our circle.

I sat of Eddie's lap and he kissed me softly on my neck as I went to spin the bottle. And guess who the luck person it was to land on. None other than Adrian Ivashkov.

"Shit. Adrian, Truth or Dare?"

"You know how it works, dare please Little Dhampir." I saw a grin escape his lips as he saw me thinking of what to do.

"I dare you to go up to Alberta and ask to have sex with her in just you're boxers, and if she says no, you have to seduce her into saying yes, then you HAVE to have sex with her."

Adrian went as pale as pale can be and everyone else including me burst out laughing. I think he was that shocked that he couldn't talk properly. "B-b-ut I can't do that, that's gonna ruin my reputation!"

"Dare is a Dare Ivashkov, unless you're a pussy and want to back out, I understand, but it is me your playing against."

As he walked out the door with the rest of us in tow, he mumbled, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Great, this shall be interesting, I'm sure you won't mind if we record the asking part." I said while flashing my man-eater smile at him. Instead of answering he just walked off with his head facing the floor.

All of us walked towards the dorm that Alberta was staying in after she was posted to work at court for the some of the royal Moroi's temporarily. We walked past the commonly known café that we all went to when we needed or wanted to catch up together. I saw a few people that I recognised before we reached Alberta's room, I told everyone to hide behind the walls and plants, while I hid behind the closest plant to get the best view to tape it.

"Everything off, except your boxers Ivashkov."

"Never thought I would see the day where Rose told me to get undressed."

"Luckily you have a girlfriend who loves you dearly, otherwise I would give you a black eye right now."

Adrian took everything besides his boxers and threw them at me which I threw at Christian wh- No it stops there. I wonder why Christian kept them. Hmm.

Adrian knocked a few times before Alberta answered. "Mr Ivashkov, what are you doing here at this time of night is just your boxers? It's highly inappropriate."

"Well, you see Alberta, I have been dreaming about you so much recently, how we would be such a great couple, and I was wondering if you would like to get together with me tomorrow night, and by get together I mean, a few drinks that will lead to some things, If you know what I mean." Adrian said with a lazy grin and a wink.

"Mr Ivashkov, I don't think that would be a good idea, but you are too hard to resist. When shall we meet?" I don't believe it! I don't know how long I would be able to contain my laughter. I looked around and saw that everyone was just as shocked as I was.

**Adrian POV **

I was so shocked at Alberta's response. Who knew that word could get around so fast, Court is a huge place, I didn't know it would spread so fast. I mean I know that I'm good in bed, but hearing it from Alberta was just too far. It sucks that she had to move from St Vladimir's.

"Uh, how about 8 tomorrow?" I said trying to keep a straight face, I was pissed but also amused, Rose was going to be dead when I deal with her afterwards!

"Sure, that sounds great. See you then Adrian."

Eww, she used my first name. Uh, does that mean I am going to have to pleasure her, or can I just give her cheap boring sex? I'll have to ask Rose.

I started to walk towards Rose when Alberta closed her door, with a pissed off look on my face.

"Well done Adrian, you'll be a happy man to finally admit your feelings towards Alberta." Rose said with a grin on her face. Oh she is lucky that I am so nice towards her. Poor Jill, I feel really sorry for her.

"Oh by the way Jill, I am so so sorry to have to do this to you. I hope you will forgive me?"

"Of course Rose, I actually find it quite amusing, the funny thing is, he won't get anything till he has gotten rid of her germs though. I feel sorrier for him now."

"But Jill, I can't go that long without being satisfied! You can't do this to me!"

"Oh but I can." And with that she walked off with Rose, giving her a Hi-5

Well this is going to be a crap week, first I have to have sex with Alberta tomorrow night, then I have to 'confess' my feelings for Eddie. Well Fuck my Life.

I walked off sulking towards my room, thinking of a dare for the next person I got.

"Put your clothes back on Adrian." I heard someone mumble as they threw me my clothes, I think it was Christian. I put my shirt and shorts on and started to walk back to Lissa's room.

A few minutes later I reached my cousin's room, everyone was already seated waiting for me to spin the bottle. I sat down and spun the bottle, and boy was I glad on who it landed on next.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it Rose!" I grinned. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said

"I dare you to, put your best lingerie on, go to Jesse's room and give him a blow job."

"Okay then, Sorry Eddie, I still love you!" she said as she took her shirt and shorts off. Well she must have seen this coming and dressed appropriately.

"I am so recording this!" I yelled

"Ew you dirty pig!" Mia yelled back

**Rose POV**

Well this will be interesting, as much as I hated Jesse, I still wanted to prove to Adrian that I was better than him. I instantly felt sorry for Eddie though, I mean I would have to taste someone else, Eww, especially Jesse, double Eww. Oh well, better get it over and done with.

I stripped my clothes, and I could tell that Eddie was looking at me, so I looked back and gave him my famous smile.

I walked towards Jesse's room with everyone following me, and random guys stopping and staring, obviously wondering what I was doing with a bunch of people walking in my Lingerie.

Room 303, 304, 305, Ah 306, Jesse's room.

Instead of knocking I just walked in, luckily he was sitting on the bed reading some boys magazine.

"Hey Rose, finally given up on not admitting your attraction for me?"

"No I haven't Jesse, I was dared to do this. I won't get pleasure out of any of it, just letting you know that babe!" I said while I walked over swaying my hips.

"You are so damn fine Rose." He said as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Don't talk you dirty moron." I retorted before I stood him up and unzipped his pants. He shivered at my touch. I pulled his pants down slowly till they thumped on the floor then I started to pull him boxers down. I nearly gasped at what I saw though.

"Dude, your 'dick' is so small! There isn't anything to suck!"

"What am I meant to do Adrian? There isn't anything to suck!" I yelled at Adrian who was behind one of the bushes outside.

"Try and suck it Rose! It's a dare."

Righto then, try and suck something that is by the looks of it 15 inches long! Pfft!

"Okay Jesse, you have the smallest Dick I have ever seen. This will be hard." I said as he turned his head in shame.

I got on my knees and bought my head closer until I was just inches away from his tip, I was breathing on it and he shivered. How does that work, something so small getting pleasure? What The Fuck! I leaned forward until my mouth was open around it, Eh, Eww, I placed my mouth on his miniature Dick and started to suck, as I did I could hear Jesse moan my name. "Oh fuck Rose." How much longer till I get out of this torture. "Fuck Rose, I think I'm gonna come." Jesse moaned really loudly.

"Well, bye then!" I said as I receded back and walked away. Just as I walked out the door I think I heard Jesse lie down of the bed and start to moan my name, don't tell me he is doing what I think he is doing.

"Well done Rose, you got past the dare."

"There was nothing there Adrian! It was pretty funny though."

My mouth felt horrible as I walked back to Lissa's room with the others.

"Do you have any mouthwash Lissa?"

"In the bathroom."

I went and washed my mouth out thoroughly before I went back into the room, ready to spin the bottle again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Fireboy. What shall we have it as? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare please Rosie." Christian said with a sly grin on his face.

"Don't call me Rosie again Fireboy or you won't be able to speak again. So, I dare you to give one of the Guardians a lap dance."

Christian just glared at me. "Too early to admit the fact that you barrack for the other team?" I retorted.

"Nope, I'll do it."

"Great! Let's find someone. My choice!"

**Christian POV**

Well that was a bit unexpected, but well it is Rose Hathaway. Hmm I wonder who she is going to choose.

"Come on Rose, just choose someone already!" We were all following Rose past all the Guardian rooms, unfortunately they had their names on the door so we knew who and which room we were going into.

"Ahh here we go, I talked to this guy a while ago, not the best looker but sweet." Rose said with a evil grin on her face. She was up to something.

"I think his name is Guardian Colster, first name Steven. Off you go Christian have fun, oh and by the way we will be recording, so do it properly."

This is hell. I knocked a few times before Steven answered, and no he was not cute or anything, he was ugly.

"Hi, Steven. I am here to give you the experience of your life. You see I have seen you around and I find you HOT, I can't help myself." I pushed my way into the room and sat him down on the bed with the door wide open. He looked shocked but not protesting so I got on with it.

I started grinding myself against him and then all of a sudden I heard him moan. What the Fuck? Was this guy gay?

Oh My God! That is what Rose was grinning evilly about! This guy's gay. I grinded myself against him for a few more minutes before I ran out the door and tripped over Rose who was on the Floor laughing.

"Well that was Comical!" Rose said in between laughs.

"Rose! He was gay!"

"I know!" Makes it even funnier! Well done Christian!"

"Shut the Fuck up Rose. That was not funny." What was even worse was that they got in on tape.

Well

Fuck

My

Life

As we arrived at Lissa's room once again, we took out seats around the table. I spun the bottle to determine who I was going to give a Truth or Dare to.

The bottle landed on Mia after sometime.

"Truth or Dare Mia?"

"Dare!"

"Ohhh, this is good. I dare you to have 3 minutes in heaven with Eddie, in Lissa's clothes closet!"

Rose glared at me while Eddie and Mia looked at each other nervously. "I'm sorry Rose, but a dare is a dare." Mia said

"All good Mia, as long as Eddie stays with me everything is fine." She said flashing her well known smile at Mia who returned a small smile of her own.

**Mia POV**

Well this will be interesting. I used to have a crush on Eddie before he started dating Rose, but now I have moved on to some other hot guy that I met when I went on holiday, as mentioned before.

I walked over to the closet that we had to do the dare in with Eddie behind me, and I think I heard Rose wolf whistle. Funny that.

We got in the cupboard and closed the door.

"Sorry about this Eddie, I know you're with Rose."

"All good Mia, a dare is a dare right?" he said as he flashed me a smile.

"True that. Well let's get it over with then."

I leaned forward and so did Eddie until all of a sudden my lips were in sync with his. I kissed him but I could tell that there was no passion or in fact any emotion from both of us. It was nice but in a friendly kind of way. I really hope that Rose doesn't mind, I don't want to hurt her or Eddie.

After what seemed like hours Eddie pulled apart from me and we just looked at each other before we opened the door. Everyone was talking apart from Lissa and Christian who were making out on the couch. They stopped when they saw us walk out though.

"How was it Mia?" Christian asked with an amused look on his face.

"Absolutely wonderful." I joked, everyone laughed including Rose. Phew, she isn't mad. I walked over to my seat ready to spin the bottle for the next person. It spun for a little while, during that time everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting to find out who it was.

"Well, Jill, looks like your next." I laughed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Really Jill! They could've dared you to make out with me!" Adrian whined.

"Adrian shut up! Okay Jill, how many times have you had sex with Adrian, and was it good?"

"Uh, we have done it I think 7 times, and hell yes its great! Just like I stated in my last dare."

We all laughed including Jill. Well way to find out.

Jill spun the bottle and it landed on Lissa, she was going to go easy now.

**Lissa POV**

"Lissa truth or dare?" Jill asked me when the bottle spun to me.

"Dare." I said confidently

"I dare you to have 3 minutes in heaven with Adrian."

Well Fuck. "Adrian? Eww! That's disgusting!" I said just as I saw out of the corner of my mind Christian glaring at Adrian. I put my hand on his clenched fist to calm him down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks cousin, lovely to know." Adrian joked.

I stood up and walked over to the closet that Eddie and Mia were in while Adrian followed me. Uh, this was going to be hell, making out with Adrian, is just like making out with alcohol.

"So Lissa, let's get this over and done with."

"Can't believe I'm doing this." I mumbled to myself.

Adrian and I were both leaning up against the walls in the cupboard, well that was until Adrian leaned towards me, as I did to him. Our lips brushed lightly and I flinched, until Adrian pressed his lips against mine. They moved in sync, and I suddenly felt his tongue brush my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I so happily rejected. After what felt like ages of our lips moving in the same way before we got told to come out. Thank God for that.

"Well that wasn't too bad, now was it Lissa?" Adrian said smirking when we walked back to the table.

"No of course not, _Adrian." _I said sarcastically while Christian glared at him. I'm lucky I have Christian instead of Adrian, he is a shit kisser.

I sat down next to Christian and Rose and seeing as though everyone have had their go except for Eddie, I had no choice but to give him a truth or dare.

"Eddie, truth or dare?"

"Dare all the way!"

"Okay, I dare you to give Adrain a lap dance. I know it's not the best, but it's all I can think of, these pregnancy hormones make me really tired." I said with a yawn.

"You haven't complained all night though Lissa, how can they only just appear now?" Rose asked curiously.

"They come and go, they weren't to bad before but they have gotten worse now."

"Okay, easy done." Eddie replied.

**EDDIE POV**

Lissa's dare wasn't the worse dare that I have had to do, but it's still bad, I mean Adrian + Lap Dance + Alcohol= Drunken bastard thinking its Jill grinding against him.

So as I made my way over to Adrian I winked at Rose knowing I had a trick up my sleeve.

"Get this over and done with Castile!" Adrian slurred before I started to grind against him and slowly take my shirt off.

"Ohhh Jill, you make me so hard." He purred.

I was grinding up against him for what seemed like ages but was only a few minutes. "Hey Adrian, is that you getting hard for a guy?" I said as he half closed his eyes in pleasure, this was disturbing but hilarious at the same time. 

As soon as he said that his eyes shot open and pushed me off of him, and started yelling at me. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING EDDIE! I DO NOT PLAY FOR THE OTHER TEAM, I LOVE JILL YOU FUCKHEAD!"

"Woah, Adrian, it was a dare, don't you remember that far back?"

"Oh I didn't realise." He muttered

"I think we should go home now. I'm getting tired and hungry and I think Jill is a bit pissed." I heard Lissa say once Adrian had calmed down.

"Sounds good Liss. I'll catch up with you tomorrow to organise some things." Rose said while hugging her quickly.

"Yeah we should head off too Rose. Plus I need to make sure I look good at work for Adrian tomorrow." I winked at Adrian who looked away.

"This is going to be a crap week." He said as he walked into his room, while Rose started walking out laughing.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out the door with Rose.

"Well that I must say that was an interesting night." I said taking my hand in his.

"It could get even more interesting." Rose purred.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone! I hope you all liked the previous chapter.**

**I have made a change of plans with the story, as I am not going to put the bad dreams in. Instead I'm just going to keep on writing about their life at court. **

**Sorry if that makes the story bad! Hope you like it anyways and that this chapter is good. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy Characters, they belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter 9**

I pulled on Eddie's hand and dragged him up the stairs to my room.

Once I opened the door, his lips came crashing onto mine. I felt his hands roaming my body as if he was cherishing it, and God did it feel good. Our passionate kiss soon turned into a hot make out session, and we all know where it was going to lead to.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on Rose." Eddie moaned as I kissed his jaw line.

"So, so cheesy, but I guess I will agree." I chuckled. As I tried to move my lips back to his I could feel his breath against my ear, then he licked it causing me to erupt in Goosebumps. He ever so slowly kissed from my ear to my neck, then to my shoulders before stopping to life my shirt over my head. It was off in one swift movement. "I don't know where all my self-control has come from, but it sure as hell won't be there for long."

Before I could reply his lips were on mine, moving in sync before I could feel his tongue ask for entrance, but being Rose Hathaway I decided to be the tease. I lifted his shirt off to reveal his perfectly sculpted abs that I loved so much.

I ran my hands down from his chest to the waistband of his jeans, running my finger along the top getting deeper and deeper inside his pants, I could hear that his breath hitched. I then took this as my queue to take them off.

I undid the button and zipper before I pulled them down to the floor revealing his huge manhood. God he was sexy, I wish I could jump him then and there, but I needed to tease him, just like he does to me. I started for a while before I thought I heard Eddie call my name.

I stood up and took Eddie to the bed where my fun was just about to begin. I laid him down while I straddled him and kissed his ever so perfect lips. Seeing as though I can multitask I thought I would take it a bit further.

I moved my hand down his body until I reached the spot I was looking for. I took it in my small hand and started to make a rhythm or moving up and down, and from the moans and groans I could hear from Eddie, I must have been doing a good job. "Roooosee, please don'tt stop, I'm gonna come."

I stopped at that, making my job complete. "You're such a tease. Now it's my turn to tease you."

"Nuh Uh, not tonight Eddie boy, tonight was my night. I'm going to sleep, I've done my job." I smirked as I laid back down on the bed crawling under the covers.

"You're a mean person Rose. Lucky I love you."

"Love you too, Edster!" I said before falling asleep in my man's warm embrace.

**. . .**

It had been only 4 hours since Adrian had to start pretending that he loved Eddie, 4 hours I have been stuck at Lissa's organising the hen's night, and in that 4 hours I have had about 3 different conversations about what Adrian has done. One of them was a classic though.

_FLASHBACK  
><em> 

"_Rose, I need help, Adrian has just proposed in front of his Aunt. Should I say yes or no?" E _

"_I think you should say yes, to go along with the dare. Has he got a ring and all?" R _

"_Yes, but it's a bottle cap. Trust Adrian to get something so cheap when he can afford something better, even if it was me." E _

"_True, I will have a word with him about it later, might convince him into getting you a pink pearl one, how does that sound?" R _

"_You are so full of crap Rose, You wouldn't do that to your awesome boyfriend." E _

"_Oh wouldn't I, you obviously don't know me too well." R _

"_Your right, you would do that. Just please don't, a bottle cap is fine for now." E _

"_Alright, I will meet with you and Adrian to discuss the Wedding plans in an hour. Love you." R _

"_Fine, you will pay for this. Love you too." E _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Rose, ROSE! Snap out of whatever day dreams you were having." Liss said as she bought me out of my flashback. "Were you listening to anything I just said?"

"No not really, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I don't want any male strippers, even if they are super-hot."

"Aww come on Liss, you'll miss out on all the fun. Oh and by the way, when is the wedding, before or after your give birth?"

"Uh, well I'm due in about 2 months, so I'm thinking maybe after, I still have to talk to Christian about it though. I just don't want to look like a hefalump at my own Wedding."

"Fair enough, does that mean your hens night will be ages away too?"

"Uh, I don't think so, it depends if I make up my mind about wanting to drink or not."

"I think you should wait, it's more fun when you can drink."

"Okay then. Have you found any dresses that you like?"

"No, not really, but you can decide on one, I won't mind. Oh and what are your wedding colours?"

"Well were gonna have Red for the bridesmaids and White obviously for me, so I guess its white and red. Okay with you?"

"Of course it is, it's your wedding day Liss, you decide on everything you want."

"Okay then."

We spent the next half hour looking at dresses, before I found a decent red one. "Hey Liss, what about this one?"

"It looks beautiful Rose!"

**. . .**

We had basically finished looking at wedding stuff when I heard Christian walk through the door. "Hey Pyro, what's doing?"

"Hey Rosie, nothing much, Eddie is about to breakdown soon, and you still have to meet up with him."

"Oh shit, that was half an hour ago, bye Liss!" I yelled as I ran out the door texting Eddie on the way.

"_Hey, sorry was helping with, be there in a few. Love you." R XOX_

"_Okay, we are waiting." E XOX_

I ran halfway across court until I got to my door looking like I was unaffected, all because of the running I did with Dimitri back at St Vlads.

Hmmm, Dimitri, I wonder how he is. Haven't seen him around.

"Sorry guys, I was with Lissa. Now show me the ring Eddie." He extended his arm to show me the ring, surprisingly he still had it on, I wonder about him sometimes. "It sure is nice, did you glue a paper diamond on it Adrian?" I asked while studying the so called 'ring'.

"Maybe…." He replied sheepishly.

Oh god, this was going to be a long week. I really couldn't believe that Adrian started the week off with a proposal, you would think that it would be the last on your list, the finishing touch to the week, but no, this is Adrian we are talking about.

"Well, let's get inside before I get impatient." I opened the door and sat on Eddie's lap on the bed while Adrian sat across from us also on the bed. "So boys, what do we want to start with today?"

"Well I was thinking maybe the dresses and tux, which one to choose?"

"Well, who is the girl? I vote Adrian."

"Same here!"

"Fine, whatever. Seriously Rose, you're going to put us through this torture?"

"It was a Dare Adrian. Jeez, I think someone is PMSing"

Instead of replying he just sighed and went to get a bottle of vodka that he always kept in my room for emergencies.

"Okay, Eddie, Adrian, what do you want me to start with, and just remember Adrian, this is only the first day, you still have 6 more to go."

"I vote that we start on the venue and guests, but I want a small wedding, what about you Adrian?" Eddie said sarcastically.

"Yeah small wedding is fine _Honey_, Shots Jill being my bridesmaid!" I laughed as soon as he said that, I had to give him credit for coming up with that.

"Fine by me, but Rose is my best man, even though she isn't a man." Eddie said awkwardly.

"Stop fighting and let's get on with it. Jeez you two are like an old married couple, who knows maybe that might happen."

We all sat around the table laughing and arguing about the wedding plans for what seemed like hours. In those long amusing hours I managed to organise who was coming, which was just, Lissa, Jill, Mia, Christian, Me, Eddie and Adrian, just a small joke wedding, happening at the end of the week to conclude it, I bet it will be funny. They both insisted on having Bux and hens nights, so I had no other choice but to agree to it.

The only problem with the Bux night was that Lissa was still pregnant so she couldn't drink, unfortunately she was huge, and considering she only had two months left. It's funny, because the girls are being guys with Eddie and the Guys are being girls with Adrian, which really only leaves Adrian and Eddie, what a pity party they will have, oh unless Adrian invites more people.

I was really tired after that so I kicked Adrian out, and kept Eddie just so he could make dinner and keep me company, seeing as though I suck at cooking.

"Eddie, you're so good at cooking, you should come over more often." We had sat down at the table in front of the TV eating the pasta that Eddie had cooked, and damn it was good.

"Wait till you taste dessert baby, it'll be heaps better." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh no Eddie, not tonight, I'm too tired. Sorry." I said and gave him a quick kiss as he pouted.

"Well your no fun are you?" He laughed while I leaned my head on his chest.

"What movie tonight?" He asked after a few silent moments.

"Hmm, what about a horror? Wolf Creek or Silence of the lambs?"

"Well, I like the idea of Wolf creek, I haven't seen it before. I'll put it on."

We sat down, well I sat on Eddie's lap while the movie started. I had seen both of these movies before and they were pretty scary but being the badass that I am, I loved them. Even more reason to snuggle up to Eddie too.

**EDDIE POV**

I hadn't seen this movie before and from the sounds of it, it's shit scary. But the only problem is, I can't really show that I'm scared in front of Rose, I just hope that she will be scared so that she snuggles up to me more than she already was.

**. . .**

The movie was nearly finished and that was when I noticed that Rose was asleep, her face was so gentle and cute. I can't believe that she wasn't scared, I jumped a few times, but that's all I could do without her knowing that I was a pussy.

I tried to move around so that I could take Rose and put her on the bed. I got free after at least 5 minutes of struggle and picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, pulled the covers up to her neck and kissed her goodnight. I went to grab a drink of water while turning the movie off and stripping down to my boxers to get into bed. I loved staying at Rose's, she always made me feel worthy and good about myself.

I laid down and bought her into my arms, then slowly fell into a Rose filled dream, like always.

_Eddie's Dream_

_I was walking around a garden that I recognised as my mother's. I hadn't seen my mum in a few years, since the last parent's day at St Vladimir's._

_I was walking through the pathway when I saw a small figure ahead near the tyre swing I used to play on when I was younger. I didn't know who it was considering they were tall and slim. It looked human yet it didn't, I couldn't tell whether it was a guy or a girl._

_I walked towards the tree, and stopped when the figure emerged from behind it. I gasped. "Rose, what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you why else?" She smiled like it was the most obvious thing._

"_Yeah, but it almost seems real." I said looking around at the beautiful flower filled garden. I always found peace hear, often wondering if I should come back home, maybe even take Rose with me. I thought of the soft breeze that blew her hair backwards making her look like the goddess she really was._

"_It partly is, I asked Adrian before he left to see if he would be able to give us a spirit dream, and he did, as you can tell." She said as she made my way over to me, lacing our hands together, and walking towards the little seat near a tree._

"_I like it in here, it's really peaceful, and it's even better when you're here." Rose said while leaning her head against my chest._

"_I didn't realise you knew of this garden. I was planning to take you to my mother's sometime." I said a little disappointed._

"_I'm sorry, I heard you talk about it and I wanted to see what it was like, so I looked through your pictures, but I hadn't really seen it until now because you were thinking of it. I'm sorry." Instead of replying I kissed her with as much passion and lust I possibly could._

_We sat there for what seemed like ages peacefully, just sitting and watching the 'spirit' birds and insects roam around the place before I started to see the dream fade. "Eddie, Adrian is losing the dream, it's taking too much out of him. I will see you when I wake up. I Love you." Rose said as she kissed me passionately while the dream faded right before my eyes._

**ROSE POV**

"Rose, Rose, WAKE UP ROSE!" I sat bolt upright to the sound of someone shouting at me to wake up. Seriously who wakes me from my beauty sleep, only they want to get their ass kicked.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I shouted as I sat up. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw Eddie sitting there with a shocked look on his face. Woops.

"Sorry Eddie, I didn't know it was you. What's up?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Was it just my dream or were you there as well?" Eddie said while moving closer to me.

"Yeah I was there. Everything that I said was true." I said while laying my head in his lap as he stroked my head. 

I thought about the dream and how I recognised it as the garden Eddie described as his mother's. I thought about the breeze on my bare back, me leaning against the tree waiting for Eddie to see me. I hadn't been so relaxed before then, it was like that garden was a place to hide all my fears and worries.

It was getting out of hand, I had the stress of organising the Hen's night for Lissa, helping her with the wedding, her pregnancy God her hormones were getting worse she may be only a few months along but she is getting bad and then there is dealing with the breakup of Dimitri then trying to get over him so I can live a happy life with Eddie, while still protecting Lissa.

My life really sucks. I guess nothing ever comes without a price. In the end I knew it was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are in the books. **

**CHAPTER 10**

"Lissa! What about this dress?" I yelled as i sat down on the couch at my best friends place. We had been going over wedding dresses for what seemed ages. Although her wedding is after she gives birth Lissa insisted we get prepared, _I _thought that we should start with the hens night, but she thought I would just talk about the strippers the whole time. In her favour, she was partially right.

I hadn't found a bridesmaid dresses yet. Jill and Mia were the other bridesmaids, while I was a bridesmaid/ Made of honour. It's fun for a while, until the bride gets stressed and takes it out on you, but I guess that's just how it's meant to be. Either way I still loved Lissa, and thought that she was marrying the right person.

"I like it but it's too casual. Sorry Rose." The sound of Lissa's voice bought me out of my trance about the past.

"Ah, you are very particular Liss. Where are you going to have your Wedding? And what sort of dresses do you like?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well, I was thinking in the chapel at St Vladimir's because that's where we met, or here at court. Christian and I are still deciding. And as for dresses I like. Look for one and I'll say yes or no." She said while grinning like she was planning this all along.

I got with looking at Wedding dresses while Lissa made us hot chocolate. "Liss! What colour for the bridesmaid dresses?" I yelled across the room.

"Uh, not sure, Maybe blue, or we could see how purple looks?"

I hated this, it was so hard to please Lissa, and then trying to find dresses is even harder. "Why don't we just go into town tomorrow and have at look at the bridal stores?"

"Yeah whatever, should we bring the boys so that they can look at suits?"

"I guess so. I'll ask Eddie tonight."

We looked through magazine after magazine all morning until I got sick of it and left, luckily Christian was home.

I was walking towards Eddie's dorm, which has now become both of ours, when I saw Dimitri walking with Abby. Being as polite as I possibly could, and mind you that's very hard to maintain. "Hey Dimitri. How are you both?" I said as I tried to contain my scowl at Abby.

"Hey Rose, I'm good thanks. Yourself?"

"I'm alright, just got back from dress looking with Lissa, we all know that is a nightmare."

He chuckled. "I remember. We should catch up soon, how about it?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'm not sure when though." I didn't exactly know if I was doing the right thing. I know that I'm over him, but well there is Abby, and she can be a bit bitchy at times.

"Okay. I'll try and catch up with you for a time then. Bye Rose, it was nice to see you again." I waved goodbye and started walking again.

What was that about? I could see his eyes always shifting to Abby as if she might get angry at him for talking to me. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, Abby hadn't even been bought into the conversation, it was like she was never there. Hmm, I could sense something wrong, and I know that I should stay out of it.

"Oh shit, sorry." I heard someone say taking my mind off the recent happenings. It was then that I realised that I had bumped into someone.

"All good. Who are you?" I asked

"Oh, uh I'm a new guardian that has just transferred here, my name is Talen."

He was hot, I had to admit it. "Well hi Talen, I'm Rose Hathaway. Do you need help finding something?"

"Rose Hathaway, THE Rose Hathaway?" Oh god here we go. Every time I meet someone new they always start like this.

"Yes, that's me." I said trying to hide my sarcasm.

"Wow, your hotter than I expected." I laughed, that was something I never really heard from people other than Eddie and Adrian.

"Well, I'd hate to see what you expected."

"Would you help me find my dorm?" he asked while his cheeks turned pink.

I motioned for Talen to follow me as I made my way to his dorm. I remembered these halls from the palm of my hand. Only because Eddie lives around here and well you know the rest.

I came to a stop when we reached door number 335. Talen was only down the hallway from me, which is good I hope. "Well here you go Talen. Lucky for you my boyfriend lives down the hall at number 330. Just go to him if there are some problems, I'll make sure he knows for you." I said while opening the door for him.

"Okay, thanks again Rose. I hope that we will catch up soon." I hoped so too, Talen seemed like a really nice guy, even though is name sounded a little weird.

I walked to Eddie's which was nearly becoming my home, seeing as though I could never be bother to walk to my room. Typical.

I hadn't seen him all day, and I was wondering how him and Adrian were getting along, their 'wedding' is meant to be in a couple of days. Poor Eddie, I don't know what people would be thinking about him in this situation, however, we all know that they will mistake Adrian as a drunken snob.

Before I knew it, I was at the front door. "Eddie, I'm back." I yelled while walking in the front door.

I froze.

Okay, 1- i couldn't see very well.

2- There were candles everywhere.

And 3- Where was Eddie?

"Hey baby. How are you?" Was all I could hear. I knew it was Eddie, because of the intimate sound in his voice, weird I know.

"Why hello there Eddie. Better now that your here." I said as I drifted across to the couch trying very hard not to trip. I had no idea what was going on, but my every intention was to find out.

"Rose, please sit on the couch, we can eat pizza and watch a movie by candlelight. I know it's something different, but thats why I'm doing it." Eddie said, and I noticed a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Of course, bring the pizza and drinks please!" I said with as much enthusiasm as i could get in my voice. Not that I wasn't excited, i mean Eddie + Candles can mean at lot of different things, all good though.

We sat down on the couch after he bought the pizza and drinks down and watched a movie. It was nice to relax after a long day of looking at wedding dresses and helping a new guy that admires you.

I thought something was going to happen tonight, but I was wrong, it was planned as a romantic dinner for 2, and I enjoyed it.

**. . . **

I woke up to find Lissa and Christian standing over me. "Rose! Will you hurry up, we need to get to the shop in another half hour." God so bossy, I don't want to go stupid dress shopping, I hate it.

I went and had a quick shower, and dressed in some casual clothes that included jeans and a tank top. It was easy to run in if needed, as Lissa usually told me to just dress nicely instead of in the Guardian attire.

I looked in the mirror once more and walked out to the car, which by the way had the boys including Adrian in it too. "SHOTGUN!" I yelled while hopping in the front passenger seat.

"Of course." I heard someone mutter, but I chose to ignore it.

I was surprised to find Talen in the driver's seat. "Talen, is that you?" I asked curiosity shaping my voice.

"Rose! How are you?" he asked turning his whole body towards me.

"I'm great. Did you settle in alright?"

"I did thanks. Where am I taking you and your friends today?"

"Lissa, where are we going?" I asked my best friend.

"Well, there are a few shops in town that I would like to see. Just take us to the mall, and we will go from there."

"Okay, hear that Talen?"

"Sure did." He said while starting the car.

"By the way everyone, this is Talen. He arrived only yesterday. Talen, that's Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. Try to avoid Adrian as much as possible." I said sarcastically. "Oh and Christian here, well needless to say, he is a pain in everyone's ass, except Lissa, and we don't really want to go there." I say poking my tongue at Christian.

"You can talk _Rosalina." _I heard Christian mutter.

"Rosalina, really. That is one of the worst nicknames I have heard you say to me." I laughed.

"So Talen, where did you transfer from?" I asked while resting my head against the seat.

"St Vladimir's. I was working there over the past year, after I transferred from Russia." Funny how he didn't have an accent.

"But you don't have an accent? Did you meet Stan when you were at St Vlad's?"

"Well, I was born in Australia, and lived here for a few years before I went to Russia. And Stan, well that's a whole different story."

I decided not to talk about it anymore, as if I wanted to hear anything about Stany-boy.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**ADIRAN POV**

****This week has been shit.

To top it all off though, when we all went dress shopping for Lissa, and Rose just had to buy a cheap dress for me and a tux for Eddie, because apparently we have to have a wedding at the end of this week.

I took another swig of my vodka bottle before I walked to the couch. Today was going to be another long day, I hated this dare, people have started to look at me funny.

My phone started beeping to tell me that someone was calling. "Hello?" I answered.

"Adrian! How are you?" I recognised the voice to be my girlfriends, Jill's. She is still in school at St Vladimir's. Luckily she is only a couple of years younger than me.

"Jill, I'm great now you have rung. Hows school?"

"School is school. Not long until the holidays though. Only a couple of weeks till I can see you again." Jill was always excited, it got on my nerves sometimes, but otherwise I just thought it was cute. Of course we hadn't done anything except for a few make out sessions.

"Yes not long now. I can't wait. I will have a surprise for you." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Ohhh can't wait. Hows the whole 'loving Eddie' Dare going?" Of course she had to bring that up.

"Oh Jill, HELP ME!" I shouted. "This is just torture, and Rose is going to make us have a wedding!"

To make matters worse, all I could hear on the other end of the phone was laughter. No-one except for Eddie really knows what I'm going through.

"I can't believe it." I heard Jill whisper while trying to stop laughing.

"What?"

"That she is making you both have a wedding. I wish I could come to court for it. Ah, I hate school!" I could hear the anger in her voice, but I didn't know how to help her.

"Aww Babe, I don't know what to do." I started. "I haven't been through that as much as you. I will organise for you to have a week earlier off shall I?" That was the best I could think of to help, I was hopeless in this situation.

"Yeah that sounds alright. I gotta go now Adrian. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Jill." I said as she hung up.

Well this is crap, my girlfriend thinks it's funny too, just my luck.

Maybe I should go and see Rose, I'm pretty sure she has the day off. Oh well, I guess I will find out.

I walked towards my door, while drinking the rest of my precious alcohol, and placed it on the kitchen bench.

I walked past corridors after corridors until I found the room that belonged to Rose, and sometimes Eddie.

**ROSE POV**

Today had been exhausting. We had all gone into what seemed like millions of shops just to try and find the perfect dress for Lissa, although we still couldn't find any worth buying. Luckily, we got Adrian's dress and Eddies tux for their little wedding.

I had been lying on the couch resting all afternoon, just trying to build my energy that I had wasted today.

I was nearly asleep when I heard a loud knock at the door. "WHAT!" I yelled.

The sound of the door opening, and footsteps made me sit up. "Hey Rose." I heard Adrian say.

"How the hell can you be walking after our trip today?" I asked while standing up to give him a hug.

"Alcohol." Was all he answered.

"Of course." I muttered

"I'm going to see if I can get Jill to come home a week earlier."

"Sounds good, but how are you going to do that?"

"I have no idea. I thought you could help me." He said, hope in his voice.

"I don't know Adrian. I'm sorry." I genuinely was, I loved Jill, she was always nice, and she was great for Adrian.

"That's okay. What shall we do then?" 

"I suggest we sleep." I stated falling onto the couch.

"Agreed." Adrian chuckled.

I fell into a dreamless sleep minutes later.


End file.
